Trials Of A Perfectionist
by loyaltoloki
Summary: When Dong Zhuo kidnaps the leaders and their heirs of all the kingdoms, the three kingdoms are left baffled and confused. After being in his service for many years, Fan Luhua realizes her actions were wrong so she leaves, going off to find a purpose for herself. Can she unite the kingdoms in peace to defeat Dong Zhuo or will she let the kingdoms unravel and fall ?
1. Prologue

**A/N : I do not own any of the Dynasty Warriors characters in this story. They all Koei or other subordinates.**

**2- The only characters owned in this story is OC's Fan Luhua and Yun Shai, if you wish to borrow them for any reason, please PM me first before you do anything.**

**3- I apologise if historic information is wrong.**

**Thank you for reading this message. And anyway. I hope you enjoy the story people.**

**Do not forget to review. Thanks !**

The young girl walked slowly and cautiously up to the palace. The dark abandoned palace. She slowly bent down onto the floor, placing one knee on the cold floor and the other stayed in it's position. She took the cross halberd from her hand and laid it down onto the floor beside her. She raised her arms, her arms were covered in a green coloured material which was covered in a dark silver metal from the elbow below. Her armour was sharp and thin. It reached her hand then trailed off her hand. She lifted her hand up which were covered in a green material and curled it into a fist she placed it into her other hand and bowed.

" My Lord" she spoke out slowly nodding her head at him. She raised her head up.

" It is time" she lifted up her slim body from the floor and stood tall. She picked up her Cross Halberd and stood proud. She looked up to her figure which slumped in his throne. He lifted up his cup and drank down his wine quickly. He looked to the young girl standing next to him. She nodded gently towards him. He released a loud cackle which haunted the empty halls of the palace.

" Who is first to be taken ?" she spoke out quietly to Dong Zhuo. He chuckled deeply.

" Liu Bei first" he spoke out finishing the last drop of wine that remained. She looked up to her Lord with her bright sage green eyes and nods.

" Then Sun Jian and finally, Cao Cao, Cao Cao will be your biggest challenge" he says whilst looking down on his Officer : Fan Luhua. She stared at her Lord with beady eyes and nods at him. She chuckled darkly. She put her fist in her hand and bowed.

" Leave it to me My Lord" she spoke out whilst chuckling. Dong Zhuo looked down on her.

" And how exactly do you plan on taking them ?" He spoke out with a curious tone. Luhua looked down at her belt where she saw an instrument of hers. A Balaban. She chuckled as she took it off her belt and showed her Lord the instrument.

" That ?" he spoke out with a tone of disapproval. She chuckled to herself as she held up the circular reed in her hand.

" I remember that little Lingqi would fall asleep to the music that I played on this thing" she spoke out the huge muscular man standing next to Diao Chan. He chuckled darkly as he knew exactly what she was talking about. Lu Bu looked towards Dong Zhuo and nodded towards him. Dong Zhuo chuckled deeply.

" Go... and do a good job" he spoke out chuckling darkly. Fan Luhua put her fist in her hand and bowed before turning her back to her Lord and walked off slowly from the room. As she walked down the hall, as she heard the clunks of her armour against her chest, her legs and her arms, she thought long and hard on a strategy that would fool even the likes of Zhuge Liang. She needed the perfect strategy if she was to kidnap the leaders of all the factions


	2. Chapter 1 : Taken By The Music

The wind blew lightly along the dark path which Fan Luhua chose to take. She travelled on a small cart which has a small wheelbarrow attachment behind it. She rode slowly and carefully not to get herself in any trouble nearby. She stopped. She halted the black horse which dragged along the light but soon to be heavy wagon. She looked a head to see the palace in which Liu Bei was at. There was no chance of succeeding to get in there. She scoffs.

" hm. I wonder..." she thought to herself. She took the instrument from her belt and looked it it curiously as she turned it round slowly as she studied it. She chuckled to herself slowly. She held the instrument up to her dry rouged lips and blew into the holes within the reed carefully and gracefully producing such a sorrow melody. The kind that she would produce for Lu Lingqi when she was just a young child.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Liu Bei looked towards his two other sworn brothers: Zhang Fei and Guan Yu. He chuckled to himself. He took the cup which was full of wine and raised it towards his brothers.

" Here... for another victory for Shu" he cried out with Joy. He swiftly drank his wine. He soon proceeded to walk towards the window. He sighed as he looked up the full bright shining moon. His son Liu Shan soon proceeded to join him at the small victory dinner. His son chuckled at him. Liu Shan smiled at his father.

" Father, surely this is not a victory as we have suffered our own losses" he speaks out quietly. Liu Bei turns around to see his son. Before Liu Bei has a chance to speak out towards his son he is distracted by a sound. A sorrowful sound that haunted the clear areas of the night time. The sound flowed through the halls of the palace and into the room where the banquet was being held.

Fan Luhua walked through the gates of the castle where the guards fell asleep to the sounds of the Balaban. She stalked the halls carefully whilst playing the hypnotising instrument. A guard ran out of a room and ran towards her, holding up his sword up towards towards the officer that stalked the halls. Luhua held the Balaban in her left hand currently whilst she took a hold of her Cross Halberd and slashed it across the chest of the officer which confronted her. She forced the guard down to his feet and slashed him again to finish him off. She placed the Halberd onto a buckle which laid on her belt. She lifted her right hand up where she began to play the music more soothingly again. She chuckled quietly as she began to dance along the hallways whilst playing the sweet soothing music.

She danced her way to the room at which Liu Bei was having his feast in. She walked in and stood at the door. Liu Bei turned around with his cup of wine to see Fan Luhua standing there. Zhang Fei turned around to see her at the door.

" Huh !? who are you ? what you are doing here ?" he speaks out to the stranger. Fan Luhua chuckles to herself.

" I am here... for you masters" she speaks out quietly pointing towards Liu Bei and Liu Shan. She chuckles darkly and puts the flute like instrument towards her lips and blows into the reed creating a chirpy but soothing sounds. She dances round the room. Like she was entertainment for them. Zhang Fei's eyes began to flatter quickly as he began to fall asleep. He rolls his eyes back into his head and he fell onto the floor, making the thud of his feet bang on the floor boom through out the halls. Guan Yu chuckled deeply but the gasped and soon realised the same thing was happening to himself.

" Oh" he speaks out subtly. He soon followed in Zhang Fei's footsteps and collapsed onto the floor.

" Why are you doing this ?" Liu Shan speaks out softly. There was no response from Fan Luhua as her mouth was too busy creating such beautiful music. Liu Shan took a hold of his Rapier and held it up to her. She raised her eyebrow at him and chuckled. She continued to dance around the room whilst playing her music. She carefully observed his footwork as he walked around her. She swiftly moved to the left and he lunged forwards. He fell onto the floor quickly as he Rapier went flying in front of him. He collapsed onto the floor. He laid there quietly as he fell asleep slowly, moaning quietly.

" What have you done?" Liu Bei asks his intruder carefully. She takes the instrument from her mouth and chuckles.

" It is simply like this Liu Bei, I will send you into your unconscious mind, for the time being" she speaks out chuckling as she puts the instrument back onto her lips and plays the last few notes of the song to finish the job off. Liu Bei's eyes flutter as his eyes roll back into his head and he falls to his knees. He sighs as he then falls flat onto his chest. His hand lays out on the the flat floor, making the cup of wine in his hands spill out onto the floor, the wine stained the floor and the cup clattered before staying still on it's side, making the liquid pour out.

"hm. So much for benevolence" she chuckles speaking to herself. She places the Balaban back onto her belt. She looks down on the young masters and chuckles. She takes a hold of their feet and drags them along the hallway where the guards and officers fell asleep to her peaceful music. She walked outside to see one Officer in her way : Xing Cai. She stood tall and proud with her Sword in one hand and her Shield in the other. She protected the gates but she soon began to sleep and she fainted onto the ground.

" Ha, so much for protecting your loved ones" she speaks out walking beside Xing Cai's body. She kicked her body over to look at her. Fan Luhua scoffs and chuckles. Fan Luhua walks past Xing Cai towards the gate where her wagon waited. She took the bodies which seemed to be almost weightless to her and she lifted them up and placed them gently onto the wagon. She took a heavy cover and placed it on top of them.

" One down... Two to go" she whispers to herself breathlessly. She apprehends onto the wagon where she gently patted her horse and she swiftly takes off as the guards from the castle began to wake up slowly. She took of hastily into the woods. She went off to travel to the lands where Sun Jian awaited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua arrived at Jiang Dong where the family of Sun waited. She halted the wagon where she heard a thud like noise where one of the two bodies crashed against the back of the wagon. She turned around and lifted up the thick cover to see that Liu Shan's head smacked against the back of the wagon. She put the cover down and sniggered quietly. She looked a head to hear voices of laugher and uproar.

Inside the castle, Sun Quan and Zhou Tai sat at a table where multiple bottles of wine laid on the table, empty. They both looked at each other and drunk up their wine quickly. Sun Quan blinked a couple of times and groaned whilst Zhou Tai remained unaffected and chuckled slightly.

" My Lord. You will not win this" he speaks out slowly whilst chuckling. Sun Quan sighed and groans as he knew we could never win a drinking contest against Zhou Tai. He sighed and put the cup of wine down and went and stood against the open doors of the palace. He sighed as he turned around to his is brother : Sun Ce, his sister : Sun ShangXiang and his father : Sun Jian all laughing and having a good time. He chuckled to himself and looked at the bright moon. He blinked a couple of times as he heard a soft sound flowing within the wind. He walked out of the palace doors and into the courtyard where he looked around carefully, looking for the peaceful music. He blinked a few times and began to stumble. He thought maybe it was the wine finally getting to his head. Or maybe it was something else.

" Brother, are you okay? " a voice calls out. Sun Quan turns around to see his brother walking along with a cup of wine in his hand followed by his sister skipping along behind him.

" I am okay.. I thought I heard something" Sun Quan speaks out carefully, holding his head in his hands. Sun ShangXiang walks up to her brother and places her hand on his shoulder.

" Maybe it was the music that is being played in the hall" she speaks out loudly and cheerfully with glee. Sun Ce chuckles as he looks to his sister.

" Sister makes a good point brother. Are you sure it is not the music being played inside ?" he chuckles. Sun Quan nodded in disapproval towards Sun Ce.

" No... it is not that... it is more of a sorrowful sound" he calls out carefully. He looks around and the music beings to flow in the wind again. He shushes his brother and sister down.

" Listen" he speaks out quietly as he raises his hands to the air. He looks around to see the guards at the gate beginning to fall asleep,slowly collapsing to the floor. Sun ShangXiang looks around and gasps. Sun Ce's eyes widened as he looked around with fear.

" We need to warn father !" Sun Ce calls out loudly, hoping the guards would hear but to no success. Sun Ce turned around to see Sun ShangXiang slowly falling to the floor, as she tried her best to keep awake but to no success. She fell onto the floor, clattering her cup of water onto the floor. The droplets bounced on the surface of the ground.

" SISTER" both of the brothers called out rushing to their fallen sister. Sun Ce knelt down beside Sun ShangXiang and checked to see if she was okay. Sun Quan turned around to see Fan Luhua dancing into Jiang Dong as she passed the gates, she played the most mournful music she could. She looked upon the young Lords and chuckled.

" Brother" he calls out. Sun Ce turned around to see the girl dancing. He scowled as he looked up to the girl swiftly approaching them. He raised himself from his sister and took a hold oh his dual Tonfas and raised them to the girl.

" Brother ...I" Sun Quan spoke out before collapsing onto the floor. He collapsed onto the floor, laying next to his unconsious sister. Sun Ce looked down at his brother to soon realise what Fan Luhua was doing. He rose himself back up and raised one of his Tonfas to her.

" What are you doing?" he speaks out with a furious tone in his voice. She lowers her Balaban and chuckles deeply.

" Just sleep, Little Conqueror " she speaks out quietly as she whispers in his ear. She continued to play the mournful music which began to flow into his mind. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He refused to sleep. He rose his Tonfa and swung it at her. She quickly jumped backwards.

" huh. This one is immune" she speaks to herself. She thinks for a brief moment before chuckling again.

" I must bring even greater power to him" she thinks to herself. She drops all she holds and raises her hands to him. Sun Ce looked towards her and chuckles. He dropped his Dual Tonfas and held up his hands towards her. He threw a punch at her stomach but luckily she dodged. She threw a quick and swift movement to his neck which threw him unconscious. He landed in her arms where she groaned at his weight. She looks towards the fainted bodies and takes a hold of them and stacks them up in a pile. She takes Sun Ce's feet and drags them along the floor as she struggles to move them. She shuffled towards the Wagon and she stops. She breathes heavily as she throws them onto the Wagon to join them with Liu Bei and Liu Shan.

" Now for Sun Jian". She places the instrument to her mouth and begins to blow gently into it. Creating the last few notes of the mournful song. She walks swiftly and quickly into the banquet hall where she looks around to see the last few people fall to the ground to sleep. She walks past as she heads for the one person she requires, ignoring the rest. She picks up Sun Jian's feet where he mumbled slightly and she dragged him along the halls of the palace. She walks out of the palace into the courtyard and she approaches her Wagon where she placed him onto the Wagon with his children and the other two Lords. She sighs with relief as she has one more kingdom to take down. She apprehends onto the wagon and rides along as she heads to the palace where Cao Cao was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua travelled along the dark path which lead to the camp which Wei were currently placed at. The large tent was surrounded by soldiers and guards. Fan Luhua studied the formation of how the guards rotated around. She chuckled to herself. She thought for a brief moment of how she could over come this formation. A slight groan emerged from the wagon. She turned around swiftly and heard that Sun Ce was beginning to wake up. She sighed and nodded her head in disapproval.

She walked up to the wagon and she lifted up the thick cover and swiftly punched Sun Ce in the head, knocking him out again. His head flopped onto his Brother's chest and he sighed. She placed the thick cover over the Lords again and walked up to the patrol of guards.

" h...help. I do not know where I am" she speaks out innocently, stuttering her words. She walked up to the nearest guard. The guard turned around and looked towards her. An Officer walks up to her steadily. He lowers his dual hookblades down and looks towards the girl.

" who are you?" he speaks out carefully. She lifts her head up.

" I am Fan Luhua. I am lost. I was on my way to find my father when I was apprehended by some soldiers, I believe they serve Lord Liu Bei" she says bluntly and with no tone. Yue Jin looks upon her and sighs. He turns around.

" My Lord" he speaks out, he puts his fist into his hand and bows to Cao Cao. The Lord walked up to the young girl and looked down on her. She looked up to the Lord in fear.

" let me ask you something? what use would you be in my service" Cao Cao speaks out plainly. Fan Luhua looks at Lord Cao Cao and takes up her instrument which laid on her belt.

" I perform music" she speaks out quietly. She places the Instrument up against her dry lips and blows into the reed playing a peaceful tune. Cao Cao looks towards the young girl and closes his eyes as he takes time to listen to the music. He chuckles slowly. Yue Jin looks towards the girl and curves his lips up slightly. Smiling at her. She looks at him and begins to dance gently around the troops.

" She could prove valuable in your service my Lord" Yue Jin says quietly whilst walking up to his lord. Cao Cao nods at him. He turns around to offer Fan Luhua a place in his service when he looks at her, he finds that the guards that protected the camp site had fallen onto the ground in a deep sleep.

" What do you think you are doing ?" Cao Cao asks Luhua hastily. She chuckles as she lowers the Balaban from her lips. She takes the Halberd which laid on the buckle and stances with it in her hand. Yue Jin looks at her with disappointment and holds his Dual Hookblades up to her as well as Cao Cao raising his sword. Fan Luhua chuckles deeply as she realises she is outnumbered but she know she can defeat them.

"ha.. pathetic" she calls out. She puts the Halberd onto her buckle and she releases a loud cackle as she places the instrument up to her lips and she blows into it, playing the peaceful tune once more. Cao Cao went to strike her but fails. He dodges quickly. Cao Cao sighs as he dropped his sword and falls to his knees. Fan Luhua walks up to him and chuckles.

" weak and pathetic. That is what you are" she speaks out with a tone of disapproval as she kicks him to the floor as she finishes off the melody. Fan Luhua soon finds herself screaming piercingly as Yue Jin takes his Hookblade and slashes it across her arm which held on tight onto the Balaban. She turns around and looks at him with such dark and evil eyes. She takes her hand and curled it up into a fist and punches his repeatedly, so his face is covered in blood. He still fights on, he walked over to where Cao Cao was laying and stood there.

" Move out of my way" she speaks as she puts her Balaban away and takes out her Cross Halberd and holds it up to Yue Jin. He stumbles backwards. She looks past his shoulder and sees two figures running towards her : Cao Pi and Guo Jia. She chuckles to herself and she hastily walked up towards Yue Jin and shoved him out the way with her elbow, he groaned as he held his stomach. She chuckled and she threw her Cross Halberd at the two. Cao Pi hastily ducked and fell to the floor whilst Guo Jia... had no chance of missing it. The Halberd flew across his chest and slashes him.

" NO" Yue Jin screams out. He runs up to Guo Jia who has fallen onto the ground, clutching his chest. He falls to his knees and looks over Guo Jia. The thick blood oozed out from the wound on his chest. He coughed and spluttered as the blood ran out even quicker.

" Yue Jin..." Guo Jia calls out before sighing. His hand flopped onto the ground and his eyes close shut for the last time. Yue Jin sighs as he lifts himself back up from the ground and turns around. He walks up to Cao Pi and stands with him against Fan Luhua. She chuckles. Cao Pi lunges forward and slashes her leg. She winces and she bends down and grips her leg tightly and the thick blood oozes from the gaps in between her fingers, staining her fingers red. She chuckles.

" You're powerful, but you're not that powerful" she speaks out slowly as she holds up her instrument and blows into it lightly creating a chirpy peaceful melody which went straight into Cao Pi's mind. He stammered slightly but continued to hold up. She played the melody even more fiercer as she walked around him. Yue Jin could not resist the sounds, his eyes rolled back into his head and he quickly dropped to the ground. Cao Pi looked down at Yue Jin.

" hmph. You are a trickster indeed" he speaks out plainly and bluntly. Fan Luhua chuckled and she finished off the melody. He sighed and continued to stand. Fan Luhua stood behind Cao Pi and she threw a quick action to the back of his head, knocking his unconscious. She sighed as he put the Balaban back onto her belt and the Cross Halberd back onto the buckle. She winced as she looked at the wound on her arm and her leg.

" That ends my duty for now" she whispers to herself. She lifts up the two silent Lords from the ground and she places them onto the wagon with the rest of the leaders. She looks over the sleeping Lords and their children and she sighs. She places the thick material over them and gets back onto the wagon. She winces as she takes some material and wraps it round her wounds. She sighs as the blood seeps through the material. She sighs as she takes off, heading back to the castle where Dong Zhuo awaits.


	3. Chapter 2: Traitor

**Well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the annoying flashback. It's good to have fellow Authors to give you inspiration and hope to write. So yeah. Chapter dedicated to fellow Author. You know who you are. Enjoy**

Fan Luhua looked ahead of herself. She saw the giant palace which she slowly approached. She sighed as her eyelids battered as she tried to stay awake. She looked down onto the bleeding wounds which would not stop oozing out the thick paste. She breathed deeply as she arrived at the palace. She halted the silky black horse which pulled the heavy wagon along. She dragged herself off the wagon and limped along to the back of the wagon.

She lifted up the thick cover which laid gently over the Lord and she looked upon the sleeping leaders. She sighed to herself as she took some rope which laid in the front of the wagon and she used it to tie up the Lords and Their Children. She wrapped them round each pair of hands and each pair of feet and tied them into a knot. She lifted each individual body from the wagon and gently rested them onto the ground. She grunted as she dragged the Sun family along first. She slowly hoisted herself up the high stairs slowly as she dragged the bodies along behind her. She heard the constant clunking noise of Sun Ce's head against each step she went up.

She looked behind herself to look at the resting bodies which laid behind her. She chuckled as she looked upon Sun Ce before quieting down as she looked down to the ground sorrowful. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and continued to move up the stairs. She got to the top of the stairs where she dropped the bodies from her hands. She looked back down on the stairs to see the trail of blood which had leaked from her wounded leg. She hisses as she takes a hold of the bodies again as she drags them down the hallway towards the throne room where Dong Zhuo awaited.

She bowed as she put her fist in her hand. She looked up to Dong Zhuo who slumped in his throne.

" my lord... I have them" she speaks out breathlessly as she throws the Sun family towards his feet. He chuckled deeply.

" Good work Fan Luhua" he booms out heavily. Lu Bu looked towards her and squinted his eyes.

" Where are the others?" he speaks out deeply. She points towards the door where she had to go and fetch the other lords. She bowed as she walked out of the hall, leaving the Sun family with Dong Zhuo. She sighed as she walked down the steps quickly as she fetched the other Lords. She though about taking Cao Cao and Cao Pi first then getting Liu Bei and Liu Shan. But she knew it would be a waste of time. She took a hold of the two Cao's in her left hand and in her right she took the two Liu's and she dragged them up the stairs quickly as she hurried to get them to Dong Zhuo.

" what is taking her so long?" Lu Bu asks out loud whilst huffing to himself. He looks ahead to see her swiftly walking along the corridor. He moves forward a little as he sees Cao Cao. His eyes widen as he chuckles once and darkly. Fan Luhua walks into the room breathlessly and bleeding harder. She drops the bodies next to the Sun family. She walks over.

" the job is done" she speaks out breathlessly as she she falls onto her knees and then onto the floor as she rolls over and lays on her back breathing deeply. She lifts up her hand and places it onto her leg and it oozed blood. Diao Chan gasped as she ran away from her spot where she stood next to Dong Zhuo and she ran up to Fan Luhua and fell onto her knees as she places her hand onto Luhua's shoulder and lifted her up.

" a...are you okay?" she speaks out carefully. Fan Luhua looks up to Diao Chan and nods. She lifts her self up slowly and stands up.

" I... will be fine, thank you for your concern Diao Chan" she speaks out quietly. She winced as she took her hand off her bleeding leg and used it to pick her Cross Halberd up from the floor. She stood tall whilst wincing.

" I done.. as you commanded my lord" she speaks out carefully whilst wincing. Dong Zhuo looked down onto The Lords. Cao Cao groaned as he woke slowly. He looked around too see his son tied up as well as the other lords. Then he looked towards Dong Zhuo. He looked up towards Fan Luhua who kept herself hidden from the lords by looking downwards with her hood up, covering her face.

" you... what have you done" he calls out towards Fan Luhua. She raises her head slightly to Lord Cao Cao.

" I done only what was needed to be done" she calls out plainly. She lowers her head again. The Sun family all began to wake up. Sun Ce wakes up quickly. He groans as rubs the back of his head which was slightly swollen, the lump on the back of his head was small and unnoticeable.

" what...YOU" he speaks out as he lunged forward before Lu Bu raises his Halberd towards Sun Ce's throat. Sun Ce groans as he backs down. Liu Bei awakes as his son soon followed after him. They look around and then look at Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo. He sighs. Liu Bei looks up to Fan Luhua and shakes his head.

" Why do you know preach the way of peace, why work with this monster ?" he calls out as he looks at Lu Bu. She sighs as all of the Lords looks up at her. She looks and her hand begins to shake a little.

" because THAT monster was the only one who took me in when my family was murdered" she calls out, she began to drift off into a flashback.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* flashback*

Fan Luhua ran through the woods, scared and alone. She coughed as she had been running for a while.

" FATHER, MOTHER !" she cried at the top of her voice. She ran until she reached her house in the nearest village. She run up to the burning house and slammed the door open. She walked through the house and walked into the nearest room. She looked down on the floor to see two bodies. Dead.

" mother...father" she sobbed as she fell to the floor. She took a hold of her mother's dead, cold hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked upon the bloody faces of her father and mother. She sniffled as she took the bow which her mother held in her other hand and held it tightly. She took the quiver which held the arrows in and swung it across her back. She looked up as her eyes turned dark with darkness as her heart grew black.

" I will avenge you... mother and father" she whispered quietly.

" come on...Luhua we need to go" her brother speaks out to her. Fan Ai took her other hand and dragged her out of the house which burned down. She sobbed as she ran off with her brother. Luhua and Ai continued to run. As they ran she tripped up a root and landed flat on her chest. She groaned.

" come on sister" Ai speaks out as runs back and lifts her up. She groans as her leg got twisted but she fought on and continued to run. Ai ran behind her. He groaned as he fell to the floor. Fan Luhua turned around to see her brother lying on the ground bleeding out slowly as the arrow in his back went straight through him. She screamed as she ran back to him.

" I will not allow you to die here" she whispers to him. She tried to lift him but he groans and speaks out quietly.

" sister... leave... me here... you go on. Live your life..." Fan Luhua shakes her head to indicate that she refuses to leave him there to die. He lifts up his bloody hand and rips a necklace off his neck and gives it to Fan Luhua. She holds out her hand and holds the green necklace.

" take,...care of yourself" he speaks out before the last few rasped breathes of his were gone. He sighed and his hand flopped onto the floor. She cries out and screams with anger. She looks ahead to see soldiers riding towards her. She got up and ran for her life. She could not defend herself. She ran until she stopped because she found someone in her way : Lu Bu. She looks at him and she faints, collapsing onto the floor. Her hand fell to the floor, it uncurled, revealing the necklace from her brother.

Lu Bu looked down on the young girl and raised his Halberd ready to end the young girl's painful life. He began to shake slightly and he slowly lowered his Halberd. The Young girl reminded him of Lu Lingqi slightly. He knelt down and picked the young girl up, her light brown hair flowed in the wind. He hoisted himself up onto Red Hare and he rode off with Fan Luhua in his lap.

*Flash back ended*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She looked down and her necklace with sorrow.

" he basically raised me" she whispers. Sun Jian raised his head to Dong Zhuo.

" why do you want us?" he asked Dong Zhuo on behalf of all the members who have been taken. He looked to his daughter who sobbed quietly. Then back to Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo cackled.

" Because, insects, you are the ones keeping the Kingdom in chaos" he speaks out. Fan Luhua looked down at Liu Bei and sighed.

" And you think you can keep it in control?" Sun Ce speaks out and chuckles. Fan Luhua looks at Sun Ce and smiles a little. Sun Jian looked to him and shakes his head in denial. Lu Bu looks towards Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo turns his head and nods at Lu Bu. Lu Bu walks up to Sun Jian and stands over him. He raised his Halberd into the air and slashes Sun Jian's chest. Sun Jian gasped and coughed as he sighed and fell backwards onto the floor.

" Father !" Sun ShangXiang cried out and sobbed. Sun Ce gasped at he laid evil eyes upon Dong Zhuo. Fan Luhua eyes widened as she looked down and hustled forwards slightly.

" Is something the matter Luhua ?" Diao Chan asked her quietly as she moved closer to Fan Luhua. She sighed.

" This is not the way. So much death... it makes me wonder" she whispered quietly to her loyal friend. She sighs

" Why did you have to kill him?" Fan Luhua speaks out to Dong Zhuo. He turns his head towards her but Lu Bu cut in before he had a chance to speak.

" Because vermin such as these people need to be removed from the land" Lu Bu speaks out. Fan Luhua sighs then clenches her fist.

" You promised me a world in peace when you took me in. THIS is not peace, this is tyranny" she yells out to Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo. Lu Bu sighed as he took his Halberd and raised it up to her throat. She blinks and frowns. She stammers and she takes out a small dagger that hid in her boot and she threw it at Dong Zhuo. It only hit the side of the throne where he sat. He gasped and scowled.

" TRAITOR" he yells out towards Fan Luhua. She gasps as she backs off from Lu Bu, moving closer towards the door.

" I belong somewhere else, somewhere where I can be guaranteed peace. I shall honour the memory of my fallen Brother. But do I save one of these poor souls, to redeem myself" she thinks to herself as she observes the members in the room. She sighs. She looks towards the Sun family and saw them revel in their sorrow. She figured on which one she should take with her. She did not have much time left to decide. She quickly knelt onto the floor and pulled Sun Ce back towards herself.

" CE" the Sun siblings called out at the top of their voice. He gasped and groaned quietly. Fan Luhua looked behind her and carefully backed up, raising her Cross Halberd towards Dong Zhuo. Sun Ce struggled to get out of her hold. She quickly ran off out of the palace. She hurried down the palace stairs. She took the red silky horse that waited in the stables and got onto it. She placed a horse next to Sun Ce.

" get on it... quickly" she speaks out. He hoists himself up onto the horse and looks at her strangely.

" Why are you helping me ? You should of saved my sister !" he yells out. Fan Luhua shushes Sun Ce down as she turns around to see Lu Bu running at them fast. She patted the horse and she took off riding off on Red Hare. Sun Ce followed behind her. They rode off into the woods where Lu Bu could not track them.

" hmph... fine then. Until we meet again, Fan Luhua" he whispers to himself.


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Ones Self

**A/N:I am sorry that I have not updated my chapter for so long, exams have been in the way, and I have been more focused on them than this. I lost the will and inspiration to write but I now have that back ( Yaaaay). I would like to dedicate this chapter and story to a fellow author and friend : EponymousAnonymous, This is for you my friend, thank you for giving me back the inspiration and the will to write again !. Enjoy you classy people ! Hope you guys like my new chapter !. ( Also Spectrum Herald...ZHAO YUN TIME !)**

The day seemed to grow longer each second. The glowing orange sun seemed to grow less and less brighter as the day was now becoming night, there was a slight glow left, lighting up Fan Luhua's path to Jiang Dong. She rode gently through the woods which seemed to creak inwards towards her. She looks up with slight fear, the stars now lit up the night sky, it watch pitch black, and no light was available, the wind whistled strongly through the now dark woods, the wind seemed to whistle words to Fan Luhua. All she could hear were the words " Traitor, Liar, Cheat, Death". She shudders slightly at the thought of the ghastly words haunting her mind. Sun Ce looks over towards her, she looks like she had seen a ghost, her face was in shock.

" Scared?" Ce said with a tone of remorse in his voice. Luhua turns her head towards him, his face was slightly confused as to why she saved his life, and not ShangXiang's. She chuckles as she looks down to the Jade necklace hanging from her cold neck.

" You wonder why I helped you ?" Luhua said. Ce had no words for the Assassin, all he did was bow his head towards the girl. She looked down to the necklace and sighed sorrowfully.

" It is like this, my brother died for me, as did my parents. And when I saw your father die in front of your eyes, I saw a younger version of myself in your sister. And I saw my brother in you. The reason I took you because you reminded me of my brother, and I tried to save him, and I could not save him, so I thought that I could undo what I had done by helping" she spoke out with no change in tone. Sun Ce blinked a couple of times and looked down.

" So, you helped me to help my family ?", Luhua smiled slightly.

" Yes, in a sense. But now, Because you are the only person in the kingdoms who holds a high status of power, you can bring the kingdoms together and unite against Dong Zhuo" She said with high spirits. Sun Ce gasped slightly.

" I would NEVER unite Wu with Wei, their goals are different to ours" he spoke out. Luhua sighed.

" Do you want your family back, and do You want peace ?" She said.

" Yes, I want both of those things"Ce said with a sigh afterwards, Luhua chuckled.

" Then you must unite the kingdoms and fight against Dong Zhuo" she spoke out with a demanding tone. Sun Ce sighed.

"Of course". After those words, the conversation seemed to go silent as they continued to ride through the darkened woods. The wind continued to whistle the words " Traitor" in her ears. She held onto the a strap tightly as she gently patted Red Hare. The wind blew her hair backwards, revealing a slight scar on the surface of her neck. Sun Ce leant over on his horse and gently patted the wound.

" What happened ?" he said as he continued to touch her wound. She raised her hand and slapped Ce's hand from her neck, making her neck slightly red. She rubbed her wound gently.

" Lu Bu trained me to be a monster, and that is who I am now: a monster" she revelled in her pity. Sun Ce sighed.

" You cannot change the monster, only the person" Ce spoke with a sense of reality. Luhua looked towards Ce.

"Meaning?" she said with a tone of slight disapproval.

" Well, you cannot change the monster that Lu Bu has made you, you might be the assassin that he created, but you can change the way you lead your life". Luhua held her necklace tightly.

" Maybe..." She whispered to herself quietly.

" Were you always going to betray Dong Zhuo ?" Ce spoke out. Luhua looked towards him and thought for a moment.

" Well, now thinking back on it, I knew at times that I was working for the wrong people, and done nothing about it, but then, there were times I tried to get away, but Lu Bu always found me, so I suppose, I have always been heading for this route" She calmly said. Sun Ce chuckled slightly, his lips curling upwards.

" Maybe it was for the best that you left him" Ce said whilst chuckling. He placed his hand on her back and patted.

" Maybe it was for the best, but now I need to find myself a place in the world" Luhua sighed as they continued to ride through the endless night. Sun Ce smiled lightly.

" Well maybe you should join Wu" Sun Ce called out. Fan Luhua chuckled slightly.

" Maybe, but I do not think I have anyone's trust right now, but for now, let us just worry about getting you home" Luhua spoke out quietly whilst chuckling slightly. She sighed as she nodded towards Sun Ce. The night became silent now, the wind had died down from it's restlessness. The words " traitor" did not run through Fan Luhua's head no more, the stars began to shine and glimmer even more brighter than they previously did. The night was calm and peaceful one more time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua and Sun Ce rode aimlessly through the woods. But soon enough, they found themselves apprehended by an Officer. He yelled loudly as he jumped down from the thick branch from which he had been hanging from. He Landed on his feet as he squatted slightly but then rose his great giant body from the ground. In his right hand laid a monk's spade, its end was sharp and crescent like whilst the other end was flat and spade shaped. His clothing was mahogany coloured, his armour was yellow brass. He snarled slightly at Fan Luhua. He gleamed over slightly to see Sun Ce behind her.

" My Lord" He shouted and ran over towards him, pushing Fan Luhua away from him.

" You are safe now My Lord, I will protect you from this evil woman" He snarled as he turned round and rose his weapon towards Fan Luhua. She looked up and down at him and closed her eyes sharply at him. He held the crescent end up towards Fan Luhua, the sharp tips of the crescent pointed out towards her. Luhua took a strong grip of her cross halberd as she pulled it apart into two separate halberds and she gripped them tightly. Yun Shai chuckled deeply.

" Yun Shai, stand down, she is..." Sun Ce spoke before he was interrupted by Yun Shai.

" Is what ? A monster ? I will deal with this My Lord" Shai said as he nodded to his lord before turning back to Fan Luhua. He turned his head slightly as she had disappeared from her spot. He looked through the woods to see her running. He left his spot, sprinting ahead of Sun Ce.

Fan Luhua looked back and hurried through the woods. She jumped up towards a tree and began to climb up it. She grabbed onto the nearest branch nearest to her but it snapped, she let go of it where she was left hanging onto one branch that was beginning to snap gently. She gasped as she looked down where Yun Shai carefully looked for her. His careful hazel like eyes stalked the halls of the forest, but he could not spot her. He looked within the creaking forest, between each slit between one ageing tree to see no signs of a young woman, But then he heard a small sharp snapping noise from above his masculine body. His slowly tiled his head upwards to see Fan Luhua's small feeble body moving upwards towards the top of the ageing tree. He chuckled as he took his weapon and raised it to the air, with the crescent end facing Luhua, he stuck his arm backwards and then thrusted it forwards with a tremendous amount of force, he released the Monk's spade from his huge hands and he threw it towards Luhua.

The crescent end of the spade impaled the back of her thigh. The ends of the crescent dug into her thigh deeply as blood began to see through the green coloured band around her thigh. She screamed with a piercing tone that haunted the woods with an echo. The nearly broken branch now snapped off the tree, she screamed as she fell swiftly from the midway of the tree to the bottom of the tree, now on the hard solid ground, where the Monk's Spade clattered on the ground. Yun Shai snarled as he picked up his bloody spade and forced the crescent end around Luhua's neck, pinning her down into the ground. She groaned gently as the crescent was tight around her small pale throat.

Fan Luhua looked up to this stranger, she tried not to be a threat, but she had no choice, she reached to the small knife which hid in her shoulder armour, she pulled it out carefully, trying not to catch Yun Shai's attention as he looked out for more threats, and she threw it at Shai's shoulder, impaling his shoulder lightly as only the blade penetrated these bulging muscles. He groaned as he looked down at his shoulder. Luhua pulled the Spade from her throat and threw it onto the ground. Luhua quickly got up and ran as quickly as she could. Yun Shai pulled the silver knife from his shoulder and saw Luhua running. He took the knife and threw it at her, the blade flew in the windless air and impaled her shining silver armour and pierced the back of her shoulder. She gasped and groaned as she stopped running and quickly fell to her knees as she gripped her shoulder tightly. Fan Luhua quickly shuffled across the ground and hid behind one of the trees.

Yun Shai suddenly lost all sight of Fan Luhua. He picked up his Monk's Spade and carefully stalked the forest floor. Each step he took forwards, he carefully placed his foot down onto the floor, trying to make no noise. Fan Luhua carefully hushed her breathing so it was noiseless. She gripped her shoulder tightly as the blood leaked from the tight armour which was now stained with bright red blood. She heard no noise, the wind was quiet, and no sign of Yun Shai. She breathed quietly as she returned her head round back to where she was and rested her head on the back of the tree and sighed. But then in a quickly flash, she was taken. Yun Shai grabbed Luhua by her small throat and pinned her against the old tree and he began to squeeze tightly as his fingernails dug into her throat,, causing it to bleed slightly. Luhua placed her hands onto his and began to dig her hands into them to try and release his hands from her neck but all fails. He snarled as he continued to squeeze tightly. She gasped and choked slightly.

" STOP YUN SHAI !" Sun Ce shouted from behind Shai. He turned his head swiftly to the left and snarled.

" But My Lord, she kidnapped you and your family, she must die for her actions" He hissed at Sun Ce, not letting Luhua go, he turned his head back to Luhua and gave her a death like glare. He looked at Luhua to see her face turning slightly pale as her body gave up the fight.

" She saved me from Lu Bu, Shai, let her go" Sun Ce demanded towards Yun Shai. Shai sighed and rolled his eyes as he let Luhua go. She dropped from his height and fell to the floor. Fan Luhua breathed deeply whilst coughing vigorously. She finished coughing violently, she raised her now weakened body from the floor and stood tall. She coughed lightly as she gently touched her red sore throat where slight indentations of Shai's hands laid lightly. Sun Ce laid a hand upon her shoulder.

" Are you alright ?" he spoke softly. She had no words, she just nodded. Yun Shai sighed and picked up his Monk's Spade and gestured to the north of the woods.

" Many officers have set up camp just beyond the woods, My Lord" Shai said. Sun Ce nodded and patted Luhua on the back.

" Come on, we can get you cleaned up" Ce chuckled slightly in his voice. Fan Luhua smiled slightly.

" Oh, was that a smile I see ?" Sun Ce smiled slightly. Yun Shai Smiled at Sun Ce.

" There is plenty of wine awaiting you arrival My Lord" He chuckled.

" Then let us head back!" Sun Ce called out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The three warriors proceeded to head back to the Wu camp site which was the search party for Sun Ce. The three of them had grown extremely tired. Fan Luhua lacked back slightly due to the injuries bleeding deeply from their holes. She groaned lightly as she had started to become faint. She had become breathless and fatigue. Sun Ce finished laughing with Yun Shai, he turned around to see that Fan Luhua was on the floor breathing lightly.

" FAN LUHUA !" Ce called out as he ran back to her. He knelt down at her body. He placed his left arm underneath her back whilst his right arm underneath her legs and picked her up gently. Her legs flopped over his arms, her arms were curled up on her stomach. He quickly ran ahead of Yun Shai to get to the camp quickly. Yun Shai ran after him quickly as he picked up Luhua's weapon. Sun Ce quickly arrived at the Wu camp site where the guards stopped him.

" Please, she needs help" He gestured his head towards Luhua who was slowly turning pale. The guard nodded to him and let him through, raising his weapon upwards. Sun Ce quickly ran through, he looked around to see who could help Luhua. He saw many of his officers, but none could help until he saw his beautiful wife ahead.

" DA QIAO !" he yelled out. Da Qiao quickly ran over to him.

" My Lord, I was so worried about you...who is she?" Da Qiao yelled but then spoke quietly.

" Her name is Fan Luhua, she has been injured, can you help her ?" He quietly spoke to his wife. Da Qiao nodded. She walked over to a tent where a bed laid. Sun Ce gently laid her down on the bed.

" I need you to leave My Lord, I will not be a pretty sight" Da Qiao spoke quietly. Sun Ce nodded and left the tent. Da Qiao sighed as she took off Fan Luhua's heavy armour and placed it in the corner of the room. Da Qiao then took off Luhua's silver metallic boots and placed them with the armour. Da picked up a wet piece of cloth and gently cleared up the blood around the wound. The blood slowly stopped bleeding as Da Qiao finished clearing up the blood from Luhua's shoulder and thigh. She then took another piece of dry cloth and wiped the wound clean. She then grabbed a fresh piece of cloth and tied it around the wound on Luhua''s thigh. Da Qiao sighed as she cleaned her hands and left the tent to allow Fan Luhua to recover. Sun Ce quickly leapt to his feet.

" Will she be okay ?" He spoke quietly. Da Qiao nodded. Ce quickly hugged Da Qiao.

" Thank you". He continued to hug her. He let go and he left to go and recover the kingdom of Wu.

As time moved on slowly, Fan Luhua's mind began to work again. Luhua groaned slightly as her eyes flickered lightly. She had finally woken up. She slowly lifted her body up and she rubbed her shoulder. She looked around the room to see her armour in the corner of the room. She got up gently and walked over to the corner of the room where she picked up the heavy armour and attached it to her shoulders. She sat back down on the bed at put the metallic boots back on. She took the Cross Halberd from the entrance of the tent and attached it to the buckle on her belt.

She opened the curtains of the tent to see that it was fully dark, and it was night time. She carefully sneaked out of the tent and walked over to the edge of the camp site where the bright red horse awaited her arrival. She got to Red Hare and she raised herself onto the horse.

" And where do you think you are going ?" A voice called out from a distance. She turned around to see Sun Ce approaching her. She sighed.

" I cannot stay here any longer, I do not belong here" She spoke out quietly, Sun Ce sighed.

" Why?" He asked her.

" Because I need to find a place for myself in the world, and I cannot see myself being in Wu, for reasons" Luhua said, he raised her head at a figure in the distance, it was Yun Shai. Sun Ce sighed.

" He has a complicated life, he was being protective" Sun Ce sighed and shook his head.

" But still, I need to leave" She demanded. Sun Ce sighed. He picked up Luhua's hand and kissed it.

" Have a safe journey then, You are always welcome to this place, Thank you for saving me, you have my gratitude" He said gently as he let go of Luhua's hand. She nodded and smiled at him. She patted Red Hare and she took off, riding off away from the camp. Sun Ce sighed and walked away back into the camp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua rode gently in the field as the sun began to rise slowly. Words dawned on her mind a lot. She though about what Sun Ce said to her.

" He said thank you, no-one ever says that to me..." She said to herself quietly as she patted Red Hare. She sighed as she continued to ride through the quiet and peaceful fields. She gasped as she found herself apprehended by two officers: Li Dian and Yue Jin. Her eyes widened as she knew who one of them was. Yue Jin scowled at her and rose his Hookblades at her.

" Where is our lord !?" Yue Jin demanded at her. She sighed and shook her head.

" You must know, I regret everything I have done" She said. Li Dian walked forwards.

" That changed nothing, where is he ?" Dian demanded. She sighed longingly.

" He is in a hidden location to all the kingdoms, I could take you there, but you need to unite the kingdoms" She said quietly. Li Dian gasped where as Yue Jin gripped his Hookblades tightly. He thought about the moment when Guo Jia got killed by her, Driven by his rage, Yue Jin slashed open the wound on her shoulder. She screamed loudly as she patted Red Hare and rode off into the distance far away from the two officers.

" Why did you do that?" Li Dian asked curiously. Yue Jin shook his head and looked down at his Hookblades.

" She killed Guo Jia" he said plainly. Li Dian gasped and shook his head. The two officers proceeded to return back to their giant camp to rest.

Fan Luhua breathed deeply as she rode fast through the fields on Red Hare. She looked down at her shoulder which began to bleed quickly. She breathed quickly as the wind flying past her was airless. Red Hare guided her through the woods. She turned her head back towards the fields where she hoped not to see two officers following her, She chuckled lightly as she managed to escape them. But as she turned her head around, her head hit a low branch, she groaned as she fell off Red Hare.

" Wait !" She yelled towards Red Hare, but the horse continued to run through the endless forest. She groaned as she rubbed her head gently. She raised her body from the ground and wipes the dry leaves off her body. She stood tall and she looked around the forest, the dark creaking trees seemed to haunt her. Slight slits of sunlight broke through the barrier of trees blocking her path. She gasped slightly as she heard a snap from behind her. She took the Cross Halberd from her buckle and she pulled it apart to form the two single Halberd. She took a hold of them carefully and stood carefully and more aware as her careful sage green eyes stalked the forest, waiting for her enemies to arrive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A Group of Yellow Turbans arrived at the forest, they saw her all alone and they knew that she was the traitor they had the job of killing. The patrol officer held his hand up to the men behind him, he turned around and nodded, he turned back around to see her gone. His eyes widened and he moved closer to the area. He looked around to see her gone. He sighed and growled. But then he looked up to the tree above him. Fan Luhua yelled as she jumped down from the tree, using her two Halberds, she impaled the two officers below her, she landed on them, she raised her body as she slashed the officer next to her. She chuckled as she put the two Halberds together and she threw it, so it slashed 4 officers down before it returned back to her. She had 4 remaining officers left to defeat and the general. The general was a coward and backed up. Luhua forced the 4 officers down to their knees as she took the final slash to their chests so they bled out quickly. The general chuckled as he stabbed her shoulder armour. Luhua quickly threw a punch at his face and stabbed his chest with the Halberd. The General fell to his knees, then to his chest where he bled out slowly.

Luhua groaned slightly as the blood from her shoulder bled quickly. She put the Halberd back on her buckle and she ran quickly through the forest, trying to find some form of camp. Until the she got out of the forest to see the land of Shu. She gasped as she found Red Hare waiting. She walked up to the Scarlett red horse and she gently patted it. But from no-where a figure jumps out.

" Hello !" She called out. Luhua turned around to see this young girl, her long black hair flowing in the wind, holding her dual mace.

" I am Guan Yinping!" she calls out. Luhua smiled.

"I am-" Luhua could not finish her sentence because the blood leaked from her armour. Luhua's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

" Hey !, oh god..." Guan Yinping calls out. She dropped her dual mace on the floor as she lifted up Luhua from the floor and placed her body onto Red Hare. Yinping led Red Hare back to the palace of the Shu kingdom. She got to the gates where she called out.

" Help !". The guards opened the creaking wooden gates. She quickly led Red Hare into the castle where the horse stopped. Yinping took Luhua off the horse where she quickly fell to the floor due to Luhua's armour weighing her down. A tall handsome man stood tall, his spear shining in the sunlight. He turned round to see Yinping on the floor. He quickly ran over to Yinping holding Luhua, he dropped his spear and knelt down at her.

" Are you okay my lady?" Zhao Yun calls out. She Yinping nodded but she looks down to the girl she is holding.

" I am fine, her however..." she calls out gently. Zhao Yun stared at the girl. Luhua opened her eyes slightly to see the blue/green like clothing. She stared at his face for a while before sighing and closing her eyes again. Zhao Yun blinked a couple of times. He moved her brown fringe out of the way to see her beautiful face. He sighed as he took a hold of her body and lifted her up. He took her inside of the castle whilst his eyes were still fixated on her perfectly formed face. Zhao Yun entered the castle where he took Luhua into his care.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Life

**A/N: Thank you to the Author who gave me ideas and examples of how to start my chapter off, helped me to get my chapter up and running. And also a shout out to my friend who shall remain unnamed because He gave me confidence. Thank You, You know who you are !**

The wind crept gently into the cold room extremely quiet. It blew the soft velvet curtains apart, therefore bringing in the beautiful heat and light of the bright glowing tango sun, slowly beginning to rise within the distance of the palace. The wind circulated the room, gently bringing a slight cold breeze upon Fan Luhua's light soft pale skin where her skin gently glowed with the sunlight. The light of the rising sun beamed through the cracks of the curtains, onto Fan Luhua's body where she gently laid upon the light surface of the soft silky bed, gently dipping into the soft bed where her body was waiting to recalibrated back into life.

Light fluttered into Fan Luhua's vision as she slowly blinked her way into consciousness. The subtle dulcet sounds of the gentle bluebirds tweeting whilst they sat on their tree broke the sounds of the wind as the sounds flowed into Fan Luhua's ear. Luhua's head twitched slightly to the response of the subtle sounds as her soft small eyes fluttered lightly as they still remained shut. Whilst she knew that the illumination of wherever she was wasn't that intense, she narrowed her eyes, as the glare almost stung. Her vision gradually moving into focus, she opened her eyes wider, and allowed them to adjust. It was then that she became aware of a throbbing discomfort in her forehead. She groaned, and raised the back of her hand to her brow, tentatively feeling for soreness. It didn't sting, so she reasoned that the wound, or whatever it was, was not external.

"I'm sure your head must ache after losing so much blood." A gentle male voice glided into Luhua's senses, and, too fatigued to retaliate, she groaned a little in response to the young male's gentle words. The young man, who owned the voice, laughed softly as he leaned in slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes." There was a creaking noise as the young man stood up, and his footfalls could be heard as he moved away for a moment, before coming back and being seated once more.

Fan Luhua winced minutely as a cold dampness appeared on the edges of her slightly hot forehead, but soon relaxed as she realised that the young man was simply attempting to ease her horrible fever with a moist cloth. As much as the coolness was soothing, part of her fatigued mind couldn't help but wonder why this stranger was so keen to help. She relaxed slightly as she continued to allow the young man to pat her hot forehead gently with the cold damp towel.

"Wh-who are-" Luhua cut herself off as she coughed hoarsely, her throat extremely dry and sore from exertion. A calming hand was laid on her shoulder, and her breathing became more regular and more calm now.

"My name is Zhao Yun, my Lady. I promise you, you will be safe here." Luhua again fought for words as she tried to speak, but failed slightly. She coughed and hacked loudly as the sounds were so hoarse and dry, she rose her hand up to her lips to cover such an ugly sight, she groaned gently as the cough was excruciatingly painful.

"B-but-" This time she was cut off by Zhao Yun, who moved a finger across to her wet red lips.

"There is no need to worry, my Lady. You shouldn't stress yourself by trying to speak." Luhua couldn't help but be silenced by the gentleness of the young man's words, she closed her eyes gently and lingered onto the moment, her lips touching the softness of his finger upon her lips, although his willingness to tend to her put her a little ill at ease. She wrinkled her nose in a slight frown, and again came that soft, genuine laugh.

"You should get some rest." With that the young man stood up, Luhua opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful sage green eyes, almost like a grass like colour, this was allowing Luhua to see the features of Zhao Yun more clearly. Warm brown eyes looked down on her gently resting body, and they were edged with fronds of shiny brunette hair, the length of which was tied in a loose ponytail. His hair hung down over his eyes with a kind of youthful nonchalance, but his serious, caring gaze upon Fan Luhua's gentle face betrayed his maturity and responsibility as a person. It was the type of face truly befitting of a hero.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua's sore, dry bright sage green eyes stalked Zhao Yun's tall slim body out of the room. Her eyes followed each step he took out of the room, as each foot stepped gently onto the dry wooden floor as it gently creaked to the pressure of Yun's foot. She sighed as she threw her light brunette head back into the soft plump pure pillow. Zhao Yun turned his strong body around slightly to see her laying there, almost depressed like. He took a few steps back into the cold but bright room and he looked upon the young girl. He walked towards her carefully as he held his strong wide hands behind his back, standing tall. He knelt down beside the soft bed, he took one hand from his back and he held Luhua's small pale hand within his own and he held on tight.

" Will you be okay ?" He spoke out softly, whispering quietly into her sensitive ears. Fan Luhua opened her rouge mouth but all that exerted from her mouth was a bellowing cough. Zhao Yun placed his other hand upon her back and patted gently. She coughed lightly now as the patting was helping her, soothing her pain. All she could bear was a nod. She tipped her head towards the young man. He curled his lips and smiled lightly. Zhao Yun lifted up her cold pale hand which seemed to flop into Zhao Yun's huge hand. He placed his gently lips upon her hand and kissed gently.

" Get some sleep my Lady" He spoke out as he placed her pale hand gently back onto the bed. He took his hand and placed it within the other and bowed towards Luhua. He turned around, not even waiting for Luhua to respond back. He strode very proudly out of the room into the bright proud gardens outside of the gloomy palace.

She sighed as she thought to herself " Why is he helping me, why is he calling me " My lady", does he even know who I am ?". So many curious questions ran through Luhua's already aching and painful head. She sighed as she gently rested her head into the pure white pillow. She glanced into the distance through the window where she spotted Zhao Yun sitting alone by a blossom tree in the beautiful bright gardens. She closed her sore red eyes as she began to drift off into the subconscious mind to the mixed sounds of the light wind whistling into the room and the Bluebirds singing their songs within the early morning. Her head leant to one side as she began to sleep lightly.

As time passed on during Luhua's sleep. Guan Yinping began to creep into the room. Each step she took into the room, she gently placed her foot down onto the wooden floor, trying not to make an inch of sound. She placed her foot down onto a wooden slat where it creaked exceedingly loud. Yinping looked ahead and winced slightly. Luhua mumbled and turned over to face the window. Yinping sighed as she continued to tiptoe into the room. She finally reached Luhua where she gently sat down into the chair next to the bed. She sighed as she watched Luhua sleep.

Fan Luhua mumbled slightly as she whimpered. Her eyebrows rose as she became restless. She mumbled the words " Fan Ai". The name of her brother who died. Guan Yinping tilted her head slightly in confusion as she continued to watch Luhua dream. Luhua became more restless by the second. It reached a moment where Luhua became extremely restless, whimpering in her dream slightly as she began to sob slightly, the clear tears running down her pale scared face. Luhua could not dream any more. Her weak body raised up quickly and swiftly from the bed as she screamed loudly, panicking. Yinping leaned forward quickly as she held Luhua's hand and placed her other hand on her shoulder, gently hushing Luhua down. The hushing was quiet yet very soothing.

" Hey !, You're okay, everything is fine, it was just a dream" Her sweet sorrowful voice broke through to Luhua immediately.

"Just a dream..." Luhua spoke out softly. Yinping nodded as she hugged Luhua tightly.

" Nothing more" Yinping spoke out soothingly. Luhua calmed down slightly as she looked at her surrounding and realised it was nothing more than a dream, a nightmare. She sighed as she flopped her legs out of the bed, throwing the covers away. Her legs seemed to still be bloody slightly, but she looked upon the wound on her thigh,as she gently touched the scar on her thigh. She put her hands to her face and rubbed as she groaned. She stood up gently, wobbling slightly. Yinping took a hold of her back to help lean her upwards. Luhua just gently shook her head at Yinping. She looked down at her body to see her bloody underclothing. She sighed as she walked slowly out of the room, not caring an inch about her appearance to the others as she tightly gripped her right arm as she shudders at her horrid dream that she had.

She walked down the halls carefully, as she gripped her arm tightly, digging her nails into the flesh of her pale cold arm. She shuddered as she tried to expel the thought of the dream out of her pained mind. She groaned as the throbbing pain within her head would not leave. She raised her right hand and rubbed her pained forehead gently, wishing to herself that she had the moist cold soothing cloth against her hot head. She walked alone in the warm hallway as the strong light from the sun broke through the barriers of the cold and the dark within the hallway. She blinked in retaliation to the strong light. She shuddered as the sunlight began to warm her up gently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Time seemed to grow longer and longer as Fan Luhua felt more alone than she had ever been. The loneliness brought back memories of her brother, the day when she became truly alone. She though dawned her mind for a long time. But then the thoughts quickly emptied her head when as quick as a flash. A giant figure apprehended her. He took her by her small pale throat and slammed her against the nearest wall next to him. Luhua's head bashed into the wall, causing the wall to crack slightly as the force put upon her was so great. She groaned loudly as she tightly gripped the man's arms, digging her nails in deeply as hard as she could. But the sharpness of the nails did not affect the man whatsoever. She could not be released by the man at all. She began to turn a slight red colour as she began to choke. She tried to breathe as the man began to wrap his hands around her neck gently, he began to crush her neck gradually. But as he nearly finished her off, Guan Yinping comes running into the corridor, yelling loudly.

" Father ! Let her go !" She strode up to her father, nudging his shoulder gently to make him let go of Luhua. He shook his head and turned away from his daughter.

" She is the one who took our lords from us" Guan Yu yelled out, crushing her throat even further. Luhua's eyes opened slightly, peering at the man crushing her. She saw the giant bulging muscles appearing from his armour, his long black beard running down from his face, his hurt cold eyes sneering and peering at Luhua's face. She continued to hit and punch his arm to try and get him to release her, but to no success, he continued.

" If you kill her, we will lose our only information on finding Lord Liu Bei" A subtle but true voice spoke gently as he carefully approached Guan Yu crushing Luhua's neck. She gasped as she all supply to oxygen was being cut off by Yu's great hands. Zhuge Liang placed his hand upon u's great muscular shoulder.

" Let her so, she is of value to us" He whispered into Guan Yu's ear. It took Guan Yu to think about his response for a moment before he released his giant hands from Fan Luhua's throat and growled. Luhua fell to the floor coughing. Guan Yinping bent down. She took Fan Luhua's hand and placed it around her own shoulder to help Luhua up from the floor. Luhua coughed and spluttered violently as her airways were now available to take air once more. She sighed as her eyes peered up darkly at Guan Yu. Zhuge Liang walked up to her carefully, looking and studying her face gently.

" You are the girl that took Liu Bei from us, now you can lead us to him" He spoke out softly towards the girl. Luhua failed to look at Zhuge Liang, Her eyes glanced off into the abyss as she though about her actions, and what she had done. Zhuge Liang sighed once more.

" You regret your actions, I know, but we have to forgive and atone your acts" He spoke out gently, he placed a single hand upon her bruised and hurt shoulder. She sighed long-fully as she tipped her head and nodded gently. Zhuge Liang chuckled slightly in his throat.

" We shall leave you be for the time being" Zhuge Liang spoke out before gesturing to Guan Yu to leave the area. Yu grunted as he stormed off into the distance, Zhuge Liang soon followed in Yu's footsteps and left the area. Fan Luhua sighed as she growled slightly in her sore throat. She pushed Yinping out of the way and stormed off back to the room where she was being treated for her injuries. She slammed the hard wooden door behind her as she locked it, turning the key and then taking it out and throwing it onto the table where it made a slight 'clunk' noise. Guan Yinping ran to the door and slammed her fist upon it.

" Come on Luhua, let me in" She called out gently. Luhua shook her head in disgrace as she hurried over to her armour where she placed all of her clothing back onto her body. She then placed all of her body armour on her body.

" I have to leave, I am not welcome here" She called out as she hurried to put her shining silver thigh high boots onto her legs. Yinping sighed.

" You are ! Just give people time, you have already been accepted by me and Zhao Yun" She called out as she continued to slam her fist against the door. Luhua sighed as she continued to place all clothing back on. She placed her green gloves back on and clipped the silver metal armour on top of the gloves. She took up her buckle and put it on her waist and attached both the Cross Halberd and Balaban onto it.

" Please Luhua, I know exactly who you are" Yinping whispered through the door as she gently placed her hand flat up to the door. Luhua turned around as she went to climb out of the window onto the tree next to the window. She sighed as she ignored Yinping and climbed out of the window, onto the tree.

" Luhua...?" Guan Yinping called out softly, but she realised she was not in there any more. She quickly turned around and ran quickly outside of the palace, to the courtyards.

Fan Luhua quickly hustled down the tree, regardless whether she was getting scratched by the spiking branches or not. She got to the last branch but her foot missed the branch and she slipped off the tree. This did not stop her strength at all. Her agility increased as she ran as quickly as she could to try and escape. She continued to run through the courtyard where Zhao Yun's soft brown eyes quickly rose from his book. He glared at Luhua quickly but quietly running through the abandoned courtyard. He frowned slightly as he rose his tall firm body from the ground and hurried to stop Luhua.

" My Lady, where are you off to ?" He spoke out with such a gentle tone and manner that it caused Luhua to stop and to turn around to find the source of this gentleness. She turned around to see Zhao Yun standing there, she saw how handsome he was, his hair gently flowing down his back, his eyes so caring towards her. Zhao Yun glanced at her so such a long while. His eyes staring within her sage green eyes. He finally got a proper look at Fan Luhua as she stood within the sunlight. She appeared to be like an Angel in Zhao Yun's eyes.

" I have to leave, I have no choice" she spoke out softly towards her Hero. Zhao Yun shook his head and walked up closer to her as he continued to look within her green eyes. He gently held her face.

" No you do not, you are more than welcome here, even if you are a deadly assassin" He spoke out with such a soothing voice. Fan Luhua looked at his hand upon her face. She gently wiped his hand from her face and shook.

" I have no place in the world" she spoke out softly. Guan Yinping quickly ran up towards the two standing together.

"Y-yes you d-do" Yinping spoke out breathlessly.

" Just give it time" Zhao Yun spoke out, tightly gripping Fan Luhua's shoulder. She sighed as she nodded her head gently towards Zhao Yun.

" Fine" She whispered quietly to the two young adults

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua was still slightly confused on what purpose her empty life serves or more to the point, where she belonged in the huge world. She walked back towards the peaceful and beautiful courtyard, limping slightly on her right leg. She saw a singularity that stood out to her. She slowly walked up to it, trying to relieve all pressure from her leg as she stood by the beautiful tree in front of her. The tree seemed to be decaying slightly, the old branches seemed to dip in towards the ground. The perfectly curved pink petals all fell gracefully from the dead branched onto the fresh green grass. She sighed as she placed her sore back against the tree and gently slid down it, until she reached the ground.

Luhua hid her head within her knees which seemed to be bruising slightly. She placed her soft green covered hands behind her aching head and relaxed. The sun gently touching the tips of her skin, warming her up slightly, but not burning her to a crisp. She sighed as she glared at the kingdom, in pain. She looked around to see many members of the Shu faction confused and yet doing so well to cope without a brilliant mind to lead them all, even Zhuge Liang was struggling to cope slightly as she saw him pacing back and forth from each spot. Xing Cai was sitting by her own, carefully sharpening her sword. As Xing Cai glanced up from her sword. She saw Fan Luhua sitting by her self, relaxing slightly. Cai growled as she got up and walked towards Luhua, gripping her sword slightly. Zhao Yun stood up in front of Luhua, holding his spear at Xing Cai.

" You will not harm her, she is an asset" Zhao Yun spoke out softly. Every time he spoke, it soothed Fan Luhua's pain and calmed her down, it was almost like he was her cure. She thought to herself because no-one was ever able to calm her down, only her brother was able to do such a thing. She was surprised at the though as she looked up at Xing Cai and scowled, smirking slightly within a smiled such as hers. Xing Cai growled as she turned her back and walked back to her previous spot. She sat back down crouching over slightly as she continued to sharpen her already shining sword. She continued to sharpen as her eyes did not fail to look away from Fan Luhua, she continued to glance and stare at Luhua.

Zhao Yun shook his head at Xing Cai and turned his body around and crouched down to Luhua's level and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder where he gripped slightly.

" Are you okay ? I know people hate you with a passion, but we are benevolent, give it time, and all will accept you" He spoke out gently as he looked deeply into her sage green eyes. She sighed as she broke the link between eye contact as she tipped her head down slightly, nodding towards him.

" What will make you better ?" He asked her softly. His voice still being as soothing as it has been all this time. She sighed as she knew what she was about to say sounded crazy bearing in mind her place and loyalty within the Shu faction.

" If we train" She spoke out minutely, trying her very best not to be heard by Zhao Yun. He blinked a couple of times but then he rose his body from the ground and held his perfectly formed Dragon Spear tightly within his right hand.

" As you wish my Lady" he called out, smirking slightly. He held out his left hand to Luhua. She blinked a couple of times

" Wait what !?" she yelled out slightly, coughing gently within her speech. Zhao Yun smirked.

" You wish to train, we shall" Zhao Yun called out, still holding out his firm hand towards Luhua. She gently placed her slim hand within his. He gently pulled her up from the ground, her body leaping to the air, then her feet landing back onto the ground. He pulled her up with such a great force. She wobbled slightly as she landed. Zhao Yun placed a gentle hand upon her back.

" You okay ?" He asked her as she stopped wobbling. She chuckled slightly as she smiled and nodded.

" Let's go then" He said as started to walk out from the courtyard. She lagged on behind a bit, watching Zhao Yun as he spoke to the guards about letting them go out for a while. She thought to herself " I like him ?" She questioned her feelings for him. She thought it was just child's play, or maybe it was something more. Zhao Yun waved at her, gesturing for her to walked over quicker.

" We can go in the fields for a while" He spoke out calmly. She nodded.

" Thank you" She said. After she spoke, she blinked a few times. She had never said thank you to anyone before. She kept doubting herself of her feelings. She ran slightly, almost tripping up her own feet, trying to catch up with Zhao Yun striding ahead into the fields. He chuckled as he saw her trying to catch up with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zhao Yun stopped walking in the fields. He sighed as he closed his eyes, having the bright sun glow on his face subtly. Luhua came to a halt as she stopped behind Zhao Yun, she glanced over his huge shoulder, stepping on her tiptoes to see over his shoulder, to see if there was any threat, to her surprise there was not threat. Zhao Yun sighed as he turned around to see Fan Luhua's face glowing within the sunlight. He chuckled.

" Let's train shall we ?" He spoke out softly holding his spear tightly in his right hand. She chuckled and nodded as she took her Cross Halberd and split it into two single Halberds. She stances with them carefully as she snarled at Zhao Yun. She swung her Halberds at him fast. He quickly jumped back dodging the Halberds. Yun threw his spear down onto the floor.

" No no no, hand combat" He spoke out shaking his head at her. She sighed as she turned around and walked towards a small plant in the field. She gently placed her weapons down by the small colourful and blooming flower. She sighed as she took the Balaban off her belt as well and placed it down by the flower. She turned around to face Zhao Yun who stood there, with his hands clenched behind his back. He brought them out and held them up lightly towards her. She chuckled as she held up her hands to him and clenched them into a ball like shape.

Zhao Yun threw the first punch, which luckily, Fan Luhua dodged by ducking and crouching down quickly. As she crouched down, she threw out her fist, punching him in the knee, causing him to bend over slightly. She pushed her foot outwards, making her slip through the gap between Zhao Yun's legs. She came out through the back of Zhao Yun's legs. She lifted up her thin leg and kicked the lower part of his spine. He groaned in agony as she lifted up her body and punched the back of his legs. Zhao Yun failed to respond. He was losing on purpose.

He groaned as he laid on the ground, in agony as he continued to allow Luhua to win. He knew she needed to take out her anger on something. She lifted up her hefty metallic boot and forced down onto Zhao Yun's shoulder blade. As she continue to kick him repeatedly in his shoulder blades. She thought for a slight second. She stopped kicking him and put her foot back down next to her other leg. She sighed.

" This is wrong, I should know better" She quietly whispered to herself. She heard Zhao Yun groan in pain. She sighed as she knelt down next to his body. She placed her hand upon his face to see the bright red blood dripping from his forehead, leaking down the side of his face, she took a piece of ripped cloth from her clothing and used it to help clear up the blood from his face. She lightly dabbed his face with the dry cloth. As it soaked up the blood, his face started to become more clear to her. He did not wince at the pain of the blood. His eyes was so fixated on her face. Her fringe slightly covering one side of her face, she looked up as she cleared up the blood around the wound.

" Thank you" He said lightly as he lifted his gentle hand up and placed it on her shoulder. She looked up and sighed.

" You are welcome, you let me win" She spoke out softly as she looked into his deep brown eyes. She tipped her head down as she felt shameful for what she had done to him.

" I am sorry, for what I did" She said minutely. Zhao Yun placed his soft hand underneath her chin and brought her head up to face his. He looked deeply at the features of her face which defined her as who she truly is, not just an assassin but a beauty. Her incredibly pale face, her skin cold as snow. Her lips red like a rose. Her sage green eyes were the prettiest feature of her face. He took his other hand and placed it upon her hand which held the bloody cloth. He took her hand away from his head.

" I know the great amount of pain you are in, and all I was doing was to help you" he said softly, leaning in closer to her face. She sighed as her heart beat started to beat a little faster as the adrenaline of Zhao Yun laying a hand upon her face got to her. Her breathing increased a little as nerves got to the assassin. She had never felt like this before about anyone she had ever known. Feelings had finally taken over the assassin. Luhua often found feelings were a sign of weakness but for some unknown reason, her feelings for Zhao Yun were making her stronger in both mind and body. She battered her eyelashes slightly as she continued to look down. She began to scratch her hands because her nerves were getting to her. Zhao Yun touched the top of her hand lightly as shook his head.

" Please stop that" He whispered gently and he continued to move his face in closer to hers. Fan Luhua's breathing became shallower.

Zhao Yun used his hand underneath her chin to bring her pale cold face closer towards his own. He tilted his head slightly. Luhua's breathing became quiet as her heart was beating like mad. Her adrenaline made her become extremely shaky. Zhao Yun closed his eyes as his lips moved closer towards her own. Fan Luhua could feel the heat from Zhao Yun's lips because their lips were so close together. She could feel his breathing become more shallow. He moved forwards slightly and placed his lips gently upon Luhua's red lips. He moved his hand from her chin to her neck where he gently held her soft snow like skin. Luhua suddenly felt a sense of warm from Zhao Yun's kiss. All she could do is deny her feelings no longer. She passionately kissed back onto his warm lips.

Zhao Yun released from the passionate kiss. He opened his eyes to see Fan Luhua blushing brightly, her cheeks red as a rose but the rest of her skin pale as snow. She opened her eyes to look at Zhao Yun, smiling at the sight of her blushing deeply. She lifted up her extremely shaky hand and gently touched her warm red lips. She had never felt this warm in years. She had always felt cold and dark. But she felt light and warm. And she smiled lightly as she placed her hand on Zhao Yun's hand.

" Why did you do that ?" she asked, speaking very softly. Zhao Yun chuckled.

"I could not hold back my feelings for you, when I first saw you, you appeared as an Angel to me, regardless of whether you are an Assassin or not" He spoke gently whispering quietly so only him and Luhua could hear. She smiled lightly as her heart throbbed for him even more. He went and leaned into her face to kiss her again, but before their lips could touch once more, a voice called out from the distance.

" Fan Luhua, Someone has asked for you" A young voice called out, she walked up the steep and curved hill, the top of the hair revealed to be black, covered in green ribbons.

" Who Guan Yinping" Fan Luhua called out very quietly as she turned around to look at Zhao Yun. All he did was shrug his shoulders slightly as he did not know who this mysterious person was.

" Her name is Diao Chan".


	6. Chapter 5: Lament

Her head tilted in confusion as the name came as a surprise to her mind. She coughed slightly as she knew Diao Chan was connected to Lu Bu. She never thought Diao Chan would come here, She knew that if Diao Chan were to travel,she would always have Lu Bu tailing behind her, but there would already be signs of terror and fear if Lu Bu was with Diao Chan. She blinked a couple of times and then wondered why Diao Chan was alone, why she did not have Lu Bu with her. Fan Luhua thought to herself as she raised her hand and scratched the back of her head softly. Zhao Yun looked towards her and titled his head slightly to the left.

"You know her?" He whispered softly. Fan Luhua nodded at the man.

" Known her since I was a child" Fan Luhua whispered to herself quietly. Fan Luhua had a slight terrifying though pop into her already confused mind. Her sage green eyes widened slightly. She inhaled quite quickly, making a slight gasping sound through her teeth. She quickly rose her small body from the ground. She bent over slightly to pick up her weapon and her musical instrument and attached them both to her smooth leather buckle. She quickly hurried over to the gates where Diao Chan waited for Fan Luhua's arrival.

Fan Luhua quickly hurried over to the gates with a slightly gallop in her step and she slowed down, then sped up in her steps. She arrived at the huge wooden gates quickly, out of breath slightly, with both Guan Yinping and Zhao Yun running behind her. Luhua looked into the distance where she saw her childhood friend waiting on the floor, on her small knees. She was bent over, cradling something, a person, a Man.

Fan Luhua quickly strode over to Diao Chan where she looked down at her with her soft green eyes. Diao Chan held the quiet man in her arms and shook her head as she looked back down on the man. It was Liu Bei. His face was all covered in the bright scarlet blood. His eye was slightly bruising a purple colour. His clothing was slightly ripped at the arms. Luhua knew she was in deep trouble. She knelt down by Diao Chan's side. Luhua placed her soft frozen hand on Liu Bei's shoulder.

" M-my lord, You must know, I regret everything I have done. I-I came here for a better life.." she stuttered very quietly into Lord Liu Bei's bloody ear. She sighed as she felt guilt within herself.

"I-is your son okay ?" She asked him softly. Liu Bei turned his bloody head slowly to look at Luhua for the first time since the kidnapping. He noticed there was a slight change in who she was. He sighed slightly and began to sob. The tears running down his face, merging into the fresh blood. He covered his face slightly as he leant into Diao Chan. Diao Chan looked up to Luhua gestured for her. She whispered minutely into Fan Luhua's ear. Luhua pulled back as she sighed and lowered her head in shame.

" This is my fault" She whispered to herself. Guan Yinping and Zhao Yun finally arrived at the gates. Zhao Yun's soft brown eyes widened lightly as he saw the wonderful sight that his lord had returned.

" Lord Liu Bei !" he called out as he ran over to Liu Bei. He picked his arm up and pulled him up from Diao Chan's lap with his right arm. Guan Yinping ran over to Liu Bei and helped him stand up by picking him with with her left arm. Between the two young adults, they both raised Lord Liu Bei up from the ground. Zhao Yun nodded his head at Diao Chan and took Liu Bei inside to be treated for his wounds. Guan Yu saw his daughter hurry inside with Liu Bei around her shoulder. He walked out into the courtyard to see Luhua and Diao Chan standing there talking quietly. Luhua was hiding herself in shame.

" What has happened?" he spoke out with a bellowing voice. Luhua turned around to reveal her pale face, with a single tear running down the left side of her face, down past her cheek and caving in at the bottom of her jaw and still hanging there. The trail from the tear seemed to shine slightly in the sunlight. She sniffled slightly as she knew her stupid actions led her to this.

" Well ?" he called out, crossing his huge arms together as he stood there, waiting for an answer. His bellowing voice seemed to attract all the members of Shu towards him. Xing Cai, Ma Dai, Jiang Wei and Guan Xing walked over to Guan Yu, standing with Diao Chan and Fan Luhua. Jiang Wei looked at Luhua and saw the tear hanging off the bottom of her jaw.

" What is wrong?" He spoke out gently with a slight tone of curiosity. Xing Cai looked around the courtyard, failing to see Liu Shan.

" Where is Lord Liu Shan ?" She called out with demand. She shuffled forwards slightly, feeling like she had more concern than the other worried warriors. Fan Luhua sighed in her sorrow as she knew all her actions brought her here.

" Liu Bei was returned with safety, Diao Chan brought him back here, alone" Fan Luhua replied quietly as she looked towards the warriors, the news brought a huge relief to their faces. But Xing Cai did not falter for her concern for Liu Shan. Fan Luhua looked towards Diao Chan and sighed and she tilted her head towards the ground. Luhua looked upon her small hands and clenched them into a fist, shaking ever so slightly as her actions caused this.

" B-but..." Fan Luhua called out, stuttering slightly as she did not want to give the news. She knew this was a hard task to do as all of them pretty much hated her already for what she done apart from Jiang Wei who was mutual with her. She stammered slightly as she could not get the right words to come out of her mouth.

" We suffered a loss too" She said, trying to hint it to the warriors, who waited for the news to come.

" What loss ?" Ma Dai called out quietly as he tilted his head and placed his giant paintbrush upon his shoulder. Fan Luhua gulped and swallowed slightly.

" Liu Shan's life was taken" she spoke out quietly. Xing Cai gasped as her eyes widened with fury. Ma Dai sighed as his head tilted downwards to the ground. Guan Xing blinked a couple of times. Jiang Wei clenched his fist and he felt like he was going to cry. His eyes built up with a wall of water, he done so well to hold back this flood. He coughed and walked away, into the palace so he could release his sorrow there. Guan Yu gasped and then he sighed. Fan Luhua's eyes filled up with tears as she felt so guilty. She took Liu Bei and Liu Shan from their homes, only one got to return to their home. She felt the guilt and the stupidity of her actions as she held her arm tightly in regret.

"L-Liu Shan is dead" She said softly with a tone of remorse and regret. She sighed as she turned around slowly, twisting her feet slightly. She sighed as she shook her head in regret and walked off into the distance, wiping the tears from her pale face as she began to feel the true consequences of her foolish actions. The other warriors watched her walking off and they knew she felt remorse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua walked up the hills slowly. She kept turning her head back to look at the warriors revelling in their sorrow. She sighed as she wrapped her gentle hand round her arm and squeezed very tightly in regret. She reached the top of the hill as the sun was slowly beginning to set. She perched herself down onto the green grass that glowed slightly in the presence of the sunset. She brought her knees up to her face as she crouched inwards slightly, tucking her head into her knees. Sobbing slightly. She gripped her legs tightly as she lived in regret for so long. She looked up from her knees to see the light fluffy clouds now turning dark and grey, as almost nature knew what had happened.

She sighed as one drop of the fresh cold rain landed on her slightly red cheek. She lifted up her hand and wiped the drop of rain off her cheek. Then more droplets of rain seemed to fall onto her soft face. She sighed as she did not care what happened to her any more. She shivered as the rain seemed to fall heavily now on the green hill now. She sighed as her light brown hair turned dark as the rain made her hair drip with water. Rain ran down her pale face, the tears on her face were now unnoticeable as the rain disguised them. The rain fell down her face and rolled underneath her chin. She looked down at her clothing as her gloves and clothing became wet, and the rain bounced off her armour lightly and onto the moist ground. She shivered as the coldness of the rain seeped into her skin and into the warm depths of her body.

As Fan Luhua sat in the soaking rain, Guan Yinping came outside looking for Luhua.

" Fan Luhua !?" She called out softly, searching around for signed of Fan Luhua. Luhua turned around, her hair flicking into her face, she looked though the wet slots of hair which seemed to be her fringe and saw Yinping looking for her. Fan Luhua quickly shuffled backwards and hid behind the tree on the wet hill. She breathed quietly as she did not want to be found by Guan Yinping.

" Luhua, I know you're out here" She called out gently, searching around the area for Luhua. Fan Luhua held her arm tightly, she closed her green eyes and hushed her breathing. But this did not work. Yinping quickly popped her head around the corner of the tree. Luhua jumped slightly as this came as a surprise to her.

" Why are you hiding ? It's not your fault you know" Yinping said whilst perching herself down next for Fan Luhua. Luhua sighed and shook her head.

" It is, I took them from this place, and only one of them returned, and I feel like it is my duty to revoke what I have done, by uniting the kingdoms and attacking Dong Zhuo" She whispered quietly as she knew this idea might sound stupid in Guan Yinping's ears. Yinping blinked a couple of times before placing her small fragile hand upon Luhua's shoulder.

" If you take it into action, you might just achieve something" Yinping whispered softly whilst rubbing Luhua's shoulder to comfort her. Fan Luhua sighed and she gently stood up in the pouring rain. Yinping followed in her footstep. Luhua sighed as she felt a bit more comforted. Yinping looked at her. She gently leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Luhua, gently hugging her. Luhua sighed and hugged back. Yinping took her arms from Luhua and smiled at her as she held her shoulders gently but with a little bit of force.

" You'll be okay, it is not your fault" she whispered softly. Luhua nodded at Yinping as she looked down at the ground where water dripped off her nose slightly. Yinping looked at Luhua's soaking face and chuckled slightly.

" Now, let us get you inside, you are soaking wet" Guan Yinping said softly as she wrapped one arm around Luhua's shoulders, warming her up slightly. Yinping proceeded to walk Fan Luhua into the palace where Luhua could get a bit of warmth and get cleared up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Guan Yinping brought Fan Luhua into the palace where she took Luhua back to the room where she was brought into in the first place. Yinping sat her down on her bed where she took her armour off and placed it to the side. Guan Yinping walked over to the cupboard where she took out fresh clothing for Fan Luhua.

" I will leave you to it" Yinping whispered quietly as she placed the fresh set of clothes down on the soft bed. Yinping walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Fan Luhua gulped as she watched the door carefully, making sure no-one walked in whilst she got changed. Luhua took the old wet clothing off and placed it threw it in the corner of the room as she hurried to get changed. She placed her new fresh top on that would usually sit underneath her chest armour. As she went to put on her new set of green leg clothing on, she heard the door open. Completely oblivious to Luhua changing in the room.

" Fan Luhua, I- ah !" Guan Suo called out gracefully. Luhua turned around quickly to see Guan Suo staring at her. She sighed as she rolled her eyes and quickly put on the leg clothing quicker.

" Get out" She said swiftly with a very blunt tone. He quickly nodded his head and closed the door. She sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking repeatedly. She placed her armour back onto her body and did it up tightly. She moved her shoulders around slightly to get used to the new feeling. Guan Suo knocked on the door gently. Luhua sighed.

" Come in" she called out. Guan Suo proceeded to open the door.

" L-Liu Bei asked for you" the young man called out gently. Luhua sighed.

" I will be there in a minute" She said softly. Suo nodded and closed the door behind him. She sighed as she sat back down on the bed. Another knock appeared to boom through the door. A little head poked it. It was Guan Yinping. She came in, sniggering slightly to herself. She sat down next to Luhua on the bed.

" I think you might of frightened my brother slightly" she said chuckling to herself as she patted Fan Luhua's knee. Luhua released a slightly smirk and she chuckled very quietly to herself. Yinping smiled.

" You have a lovely smile" She said chuckling slightly. Luhua smiled a bit more.

" I did not think I could smile any more" Luhua whispered softly, Yinping smiled and placed a hand on Luhua's shoulder.

" Even damaged people can still smile" she said, comforting Luhua slightly. Fan Luhua chuckled as she stood up and bowed towards Guan Yinping.

" Thank you my friend" she said as she walked out of the room. She walked down the corridor as she went to see Liu Bei. She walked into Lord Liu Bei's chambers carefully. She held her hands behind her back in a sense of politeness. She walked in to see Liu Bei laying in his bed, resting gently.

" I-I heard Liu Bei wanted to see me" she stuttered lightly, even though she was an assassin, a sense of good seemed to come across whenever she was scared. Zhuge Liang turned around from facing the window, glaring out of the window.

" Liu Bei wanted a word with you" Zhuge Liang spoke out softly, as the peaceful man he was. Fan Luhua gulped lightly as she walked over to the bed steadily, each step she took, she wanted to step back. She looked over onto Liu Bei who began to wake up slowly. She sighed as she did not want to face the man she stole.

" Fan Luhua wasn't it ?" He spoke out gently, trying not to cough. She gulped.

" Y-yes my lord" she said, trying her very best not to stutter. Liu Bei turned his head to face Fan Luhua. He looked deep into her sage green eyes.

" Have you changed?" He spoke out softly as he saw a change in her eyes. Her eyes were no longer dark and evil. They had become lighter in spirit.

" I-I believe so" She stuttered again. Liu Bei sighed

" Fan Luhua, there is no need to be scared" Liu Bei said as he nodded at her. Fan Luhua lifted her head up slightly to look at Liu Bei, but then she lowered her head in shame.

" I-I know, I just regret everything I have done, the pain I have caused you, I am so sorry My Lord" She bellowed quietly to the Lord. Liu Bei.

" I know, but we are benevolent, we can forgive your selfish acts" He said very calmly. Fan Luhua turned her head towards Zhuge Liang. He tilted his head forwards slightly as he closed his eyes. He nodded in approval to Lord Liu Bei's words. Fan Luhua turned her head back to Liu Bei where she looked down on the wounded Lord.

"Y-you forgive me My Lord ?" She questioned both her lord and herself.

" Yes, but we need your help" He said as he sat himself up slightly, leaning against his soft plump pillow. Luhua tilted her head in confusion.

" How can I help, I think I have done enough" She said, questioning her purpose in life. Liu Bei sighed softly.

" We need to defeat Dong Zhuo and bring peace to the kingdoms, but I believe only you can do that, with our help" Liu Bei said, coughing slightly in each word. Luhua looked sorrowfully towards the ground as she knew this was such a difficult thing to do.

" H-how ?" She whispered softly. Zhuge Liang stepped forwards slightly.

" From what Lady Guan Yinping told me, apparently you told her you have made an alliance with Sun Jian's eldest son: Sun Ce" Zhuge Liang spoke out very quietly and he looked down to his lord.

" This is true" Fan Luhua spoke out bluntly. Zhuge Liang stepped forward a little, out of the moonlight into the darkness of the room.

" If you can get Sun Ce to form an alliance with Shu, maybe both Shu and Wu can convince the land of Wei to help us" Zhuge Liang spoke softly. Liu Bei rose his body up quickly.

" Cao Cao only seeks power, not benevolence" Liu Bei yelled out slightly. Zhuge Liang sighed.

" My lord, if we can get the forces of Wei to help, even though it might be an unlikely alliance, we can unite and defeat Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu" Zhuge Liang demanded slightly as he knew this plan was doing to work. Fan Luhua sighed slightly as she could not disagree with the likes of Zhuge Liang.

" He is right My Lord" Luhua called out quietly, worried about being shouted at by Lord Liu Bei, but she should of known he would not do that as he is a benevolent man. Liu Bei sighed as he nodded slightly.

" Luhua, you can bring Sun Ce to us, he trusts you" Liu Bei called out softly. Fan Luhua knew she could do this. But she also knew that Sun Ce's officer and friend : Yun Shai would be awaiting for her arrival at Jiang Dong. She knew that he held a slight grudge against her for the amount of trouble she has caused. Luhua questioned herself as if Sun Ce really did trust her or not. Fan Luhua let out a big sigh as the then knelt on one knee bowed to Lord Liu Bei.

" I will do what I can, My Lord" she spoke out minutely as she lifted up her body from the ground, dragging her foot slightly. Liu Bei tilted his head slightly, nodding at the calm assassin. She turned her back to Liu Bei and walked out of the room. As she closed the door behind her gently. She sighed very quietly to herself as she tilted her head down towards the ground. She shook her head, growling slightly as stormed off into the distance, into the courtyard. Zhuge Liang turned away from the door and back to Liu Bei.

" Can you trust her ,My Lord ?" He spoke out very calmly as he always did. Liu Bei sighed softly.

" She seems to be proving herself to us, and I saw a change in her. Like she had always been leading to this" Liu Bei spoke out quietly.

"hmm..." Zhuge Liang thought to himself as he walked out of the room to let Lord Liu Bei rest. He closed the door behind him and he walked around the palace halls, thinking to himself about Fan Luhua's fate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua walked into the courtyard where she saw Guan Yinping talking to her brothers : Suo, Xing and Ping. She then looked over to the east of the courtyard where she saw Ma Dai, Ma Chao and Wei Yan talking and laughing to themselves. She then looked over to the west where she saw Zhao Yun, Xing Cai and Jiang Wei talking to themselves as they chuckled and laughed. Fan Luhua blinked a couple of times and realised she felt slightly out of place in anywhere she went. She sighed as she continued to walk out of the courtyard and into the stables.

She sighed quietly as she buckled up the silky black horse, ready for her journey to Jiang Dong. She helped herself up onto the horse where she saw a figure blocking the moonlight from the door. She sighed.

" Get out of my way" She said bluntly. She was fed up of being delayed all the time. She snarled slightly. The figure move inwards from the door. It revealed to be Zhao Yun.

" It is only me, My Lady" Zhao Yun spoke out softly like he always did. Fan Luhua sighed and she calmed herself down slightly.

" Please move, I need to go" She spoke out softly, but still blunt as she wanted to get to her point. Zhao Yun sighed.

" Do you need to go alone ?" He called out gently. Fan Luhua nodded her pale face slightly at him. He sighed gently as he walked over to a single snow, white horse and held the strap upon it. He hoisted himself onto the horse and gently rode up next to Fan Luhua.

" What are you doing ?" she called out, trying not to lose her temper with Zhao Yun as she wanted to go alone. Zhao Yun chuckled to himself.

" I am coming with you, You need protection" He called out gently as always. Fan Luhua guffawed as she tilted her head back whilst laughing.

" Protection ? Ha, you forget I did beat you up" She chuckled loudly. Zhao Yun titled his head in shame then chuckled slightly.

" Well, that much is true" He said, trying not to offend her slightly. She chuckled as she nodded.

" Fine, you can come" she whispered quietly. Zhao Yun smiled slightly and nodded at her as he looked into her eyes. Guan Yinping walked into the stables smiling as she held her giant dual mace.

" And I'm coming too !" Yinping yelled out cheerfully. She took out her horse and hoisted herself onto it. She then rode up gently next to Luhua's other side. Fan Luhua looked either side of herself to Zhao Yun to her left and Guan Yinping to her right. They were both smiling at her as they knew she would need help getting through this.

" Let's go" Zhao Yun called out gently. Luhua nodded as did Yinping. Fan Luhua patted her horse as all three of them rode out of the stabled, into the dark and cold courtyard. The rest of the warriors looked up at the three lonely warriors riding their way out slowly. Xing Cai still glared at Fan Luhua. Jiang Wei looked up at the three warriors.

" Good Luck" Wei whispered quietly to the three. Fan Luhua nodded as she continued to ride out of the palace. She patted her horse again, this time, they rode off faster. They left the palace ground and rode off into the distance.

Zhuge Liang slowly walked out of the palace doors, standing at the top of the courtyard and whispered to himself.

" Everything now is falling into place once more".


	7. Chapter 6: An Unlikely Alliance

The three warriors rode through the calm and quiet forest. The wind was very relaxed as it whistled gently and quietly through the halls of the forest. The night started to turn into the early morning. As the moon now lowered, the sights of the slow rising sun appeared to light up the forest. The leaves fell off the trees gently and flowed down to the ground subtly, some would fall directly to the ground as others would flow in the direction of the wind, following it's trail. The slight peaks of sunlight shone through the tall and proud trees as the three warriors rode bravely through the forest, on their way to Jiang Dong to pay the little conqueror : Sun Ce a little visit.

Fan Luhua sighed gently as for once in her entire painful lifetime, she felt at peace. She closed her eyes lightly as she allowed the warmth of the rising sun to fall gently onto her pale snow like skin. Zhao Yun turned his head slightly to look at Luhua. He studied her closely with his soft brown eyes. He looked at her brightened up face and smiled slightly, he then looked down to her thin neck where he saw a single line upon it. He sighed.

"S-so, what happened to your neck ?" Zhao Yun stuttered slightly, but still holding the tone that he always did. Luhua sighed as she rolled her eyes slightly.

" Lu Bu trained me to be an assassin, he used methods that were beyond painful, made me into a monster" She whispered quietly, trying not to be heard by Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun sighed gently as the hopeful glimmer of light in his eyes seemed to grow larger as he continued to stare at the long scar upon Fan Luhua's pale and death like neck. She kept her head low and hidden away, her hair falling forwards, hiding each side of her face, her fringe covering her left eye slightly as she kept herself hidden away. Zhao Yun sighed gently as took his hand and placed it upon her face, moving her silky brown hair out of the way and behind her ear.

" You are no monster, not from what I have seen" he spoke out softly and quietly as he continued to admire the long scar upon her neck, twisting his head slightly in curiosity. Luhua sighed softly and chuckled deeply to herself.

" Then you know nothing of the meaning of that word" she said bluntly, moving her neck slightly away from Zhao Yun, gently making Zhao Yun's hand slip off her cold pale neck. Zhao Yun sighed as he placed his hand back onto the leather strap which was attached to his quiet black silky horse.

The conversation seemed to grow more quiet as the wind quietly whistled through the brightened forest. Guan Yinping rode ahead slightly more than the others. Yinping's head perked up slightly. She raised her gentle hand up to the air as she halted her horse to an immediate stop. Fan Luhua and Zhao Yun halted their horses gently as they stopped behind her. Fan Luhua turned her head towards Zhao Yun and sighed. She jumped off her horse gracefully. Her boots made a slight thudding sound on the dry ground of the forest, leaving a slight indentation within the earth of her small footprint. She walked over slowly as her eyes followed each tree, looking out for trouble. She walked up to Guan Yinping, who was glancing into the distance carefully, scowling slightly. Fan Luhua sighed gently as she looked up at Guan Yinping.

" What is it ?" she asked carefully and quietly, looking around, flicking each eye from one direction to the other swiftly. Luhua gently patted the horse that Guan Yinping was on. Luhua continued to look around the forest for trouble. Yinping sighed gently.

" I though I heard something, but it might just be me being silly, as always" Yinping spoke out but then chuckled gently as she joked about herself. Luhua sighed as she continued to look around. Then something happened. She heard a slight crack and snap of a twig being forced deeply into the ground, snapping into two whilst pressure was being forced upon it. Luhua's head lifted up sharply as the snap of the twig was sharp and swift as a sound within her tingling ear. As the sound entered and exited her ear, she snarled slightly as she laid a hand upon her weapon gently and squeezed the handle tightly.

" I heard that" she whispered softly towards Guan Yinping, leaning in closer to her ear, trying to be as quiet as possible. Zhao Yun got off his gentle white horse and landed onto the firm forest floor gently. He strode over to the two young warriors standing slightly ahead of him.

" As did I" He spoke out softly, holding his Dragon Spear tightly as he carefully approached the two young girls. He looked ahead of the horse where he saw a couple of shadows, the sunlight blasted the shadows onto the trees ahead of them. Luhua saw these slow moving shadows in the sunlight. She snarled gently as she quickly hustled over to the tree closest to her. Hiding behind it carefully. Zhao Yun and Guan Yinping proceeded to do the same. Yinping and Yun each hid behind a separate tree which seemed to be decaying away from the life it had once.

Yinping held her dual mace tightly to her chest, hushing her breathing so quietly it could not be heard by a mouse, trying not to be seen, Zhao Yun did the same, he held is spear close to the side of his body, quietly breathing. Fan Luhua was different though. She loved using the nature around her to benefit her needs, to try and fool the enemy. Fan Luhua gently brushed her body past one tree as she used her hand to dig her claws into the tree to make a slight scratching sound upon the old and ruined bark and she quickly leaped to the one next to her. Zhao Yun heard a gasp as he was the closest one to the moving shadows.

Luhua hid behind the tree which was directly opposite Zhao Yun. He looked over to her and saw her hiding. She nodded as she released a slight smile upon her face. But then he also saw a sense of cruelty in her eyes as she had a plan of attack. She crouched down low to the ground, her knees tucking in tightly into her stomach. She waited for the first footstep to appear by her tree. She hushed her breathing and took out the small dagger from her boot and held it close to her chest. The forest floor seemed to be unhappy. The sound of branches and leaves seemed to get louder as more branches were being snapped by pressure of a boot.

The first black boot appeared in front of Fan Luhua's soft green eyes. She smiled gently at Zhao Yun as she raised her shining black dagger from her quiet chest and forced it into the black boot with an almighty force. She used her other arm to bring the body behind the tree. She placed her green covered hand over the Soldier's mouth to keep him quiet. She looked up as she saw Zhao Yun looking at her, seeing her for the monster she truly is. She looked back down and stabbed the solider straight through the heart. He bled out on her armour quickly. She threw the body onto a stack of leaves. The leaves blew up from the ground then fell gently back onto the dead body. Fan Luhua raised her body from the ground where she then began to climb the tree quietly. One foot gently placing itself onto a steady branch whilst one foot raised up from it's previous position as she continued to climb. She got halfway up the tree and looked down from her position. She was at a bird's eye view where she easily saw the soldiers carefully scouting the forest halls. As she looked, she was searching for a commander or a leader of some kind. But to her suspicions, she was correct. The leader of this patrol was Yun Shai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yun Shai held his Monk's Spade in his hand tightly as he knew Fan Luhua might be here. Luhua stood up on the thick and strong branch as she pressed her back against the base of the tree. She looked down as she saw two officers stand underneath her. She gently lowered her body so she was laying against the thick branch. She then slipped her legs off the branch so she was hanging from it. She gripped on tightly. She let go of one hand as she struggled to get her Cross Halberd off her buckle. She struggled slightly but then it broke free from the buckle. She smiled in success. She breathed gently as she let her other hand slip gently off the branch. She fell gently from the tree and landed on the ground gently. The height was not that tall. She quickly came to her senses and slashed the two soldiers beside her.

" Go !" she yelled to Guan Yinping and Zhao Yun. Guan Yinping came out from behind the tree and ran quickly. She swung her Dual Mace around the soldier's face so he fell to the ground. She then kicked him and continued to run. Zhao Yun followed behind her as he forced soldiers down to their feet. He looked behind his shoulder to see Luhua continuing to fight.

" I have to go back for her, keep going My Lady" He shouted to Guan Yinping as he ran back to Fan Luhua. Guan Yinping nodded at him. But as she turned her head around, she found herself apprehended. Yun Shai chuckled to himself as he pushed Guan Yinping out of the way, onto the floor. She grunted as her head bashed against a tree. Luhua looked ahead to see Guan Yinping resting on the tree as she was slightly concussed. Luhua groaned and fell to the floor as an officer hit her round the head. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head, to try and get back into the game.

She raised her body from the ground and stood up, wobbling slightly from side to side. Zhao Yun spoke to her, but she was still slightly fuzzy. She shook her head as she tried to get back into normality. She nodded her head at Zhao Yun. But as she finally got back to normal. She was forced onto the ground by the Crescent that pinned her to the ground once before. She heard a slight chuckle from the body above her. She looked to the side of her to see several soldiers holding back Zhao Yun, and some others holding up Guan Yinping as she was slightly concussed. She looked back up to see the officer standing over her chuckling. She sighed and shook her head.

" We meet again Miss Luhua" Yun Shai chuckled as he forced the Crescent deeper onto her throat. She coughed slightly as the pressure was cutting off her circulation slightly. She reached out for her dagger which was hiding under some leaves on the ground. She picked it up and stabbed Yun Shai's hand. He groaned and let go of his weapon. She kicked down the soldier next to her as she picked up Guan Yinping from the floor. She quickly began to hustle over as Zhao Yun grabbed his spear and proceeded to follow them. Yun Shai growled loudly as he ran after them. Zhao Yun tripped up over a log and landed on his face. Yun Shai ran past him as his only concern was Fan Luhua. He threw his spade at her, but luckily she missed it. Yun Shai growled as he leapt and tackled her. Guan Yinping flew out of Luhua's arms as Yun Shai leaned over her and forced his hand around her throat.

" You'll answer to Sun Ce for that" he growled. He lifted her up from the ground and pushed her forwards slightly. Fan Luhua stumbled slightly as she nearly fell over her own two feet.

" Start walking" he spoke out bluntly, forcing his Crescent slightly into Fan Luhua's back, causing a small indentation but not causing her to bleed. She sighed and growled quietly as she began to walk slowly. Whilst walking, Fan Luhua shook Guan Yinping's arm gently. Yinping groaned gently as she failed to wake up properly, she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Both Fan Luhua and Zhao Yun helped Guan Yinping up from the dry forest floor and helped her to walk as Luhua and Yun carried her slightly. Yun Shai rolled his eyes strongly and urged the warriors forwards with his sharp bladed Crescent. Yun Shai took the benevolent assassin, the dragon warrior and the unconscious beauty on the beginning of their journey back to Jiang Dong, back to Sun Ce where he waited patiently for their arrival.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The day seemed to grow longer as the worn out warriors were just half a day away from arriving at Jiang Dong. Zhao Yun seemed to be dragging behind a little. His feet were aching, they dragged on the ground a little every time he lifted his foot up to walk. Fan Luhua did not ache, although her eyes were fluttering slightly as her breathing was getting quieter. Guan Yinping was still a bit unpredictable whether she would go in or out of consciousness. Yun Shai rose his strong hand to the air and halted the three warriors plus several soldiers to a stop. Fan Luhua looked up with her green sore eyes and she breathed out gently. Yun Shai walked ahead slightly to scout the perimeter before they set up camp.

As he walked ahead, Luhua gently leaned close to Guan Yinping's ear and whispered a few words softly before nodding at her. Yun Shai turned around as he heard small whispering. He strode up to Fan Luhua, not slowing down his pace. He rose his great hand and wrap it round Luhua's throat tightly. He pulled her close to his body and whispered softly.

" What did you say ?" He growled slightly in his throat. She gasped with a small rasping sound.

" I-I asked I-if she was a-alright" She rasped in her throat as each word was broken up by the pressure on her throat. He growled slightly and let go of her throat gently and stepped back a few steps.

" Fine" he spoke out carefully. He walked past them to check the rest of the perimeter for enemy patrols. He nodded to himself slightly as he walked back to the three fatigued warriors.

" Perimeter is clear for tonight" he said gently, almost cracking a slight smile at the warriors. Zhao Yun nodded his head at Yun Shai gently. Still being benevolent no matter how much he hated the warriors. Zhao Yun walked up to Fan Luhua, who was growing more tired by the second holding Guan Yinping in her arms. Zhao Yun placed a gentle hand upon her sore shoulder and turned her around carefully.

" Leave her to me" he called out with such a soothing voice. He placed his arms underneath Guan Yinping's legs and back, her lifted her up gently and walked over to a tree in the perimeter where he laid her down gently to rest. Luhua sighed as she felt completely useless when helping others. Zhao Yun told one of the soldier to look after her, the soldier nodded and walked over to Guan Yinping and sat with her. Zhao Yun smiled to himself as he walked back over to Fan Luhua who was gently but slowly collapsing to the ground. She fell onto her sore knees as her eyelids continued to flutter lightly. She sighed slightly as she was trying to stay away. Zhao Yun hurried over to her where he fell to his knees and placed his hand on her shoulder softly.

" Are you alright My Lady ?" he called out softly and yet with concern. Luhua nodded gently as she patted Zhao Yun's shoulder.

"One: I wish you would stop calling me that, Two: I will be fine, I require some sleep, but I do not trust Yun Shai" she spoke out quietly. Fan Luhua gently lowered her body to the soft ground where the leaves acted like a bed to her. She gently closed her eyes and placed her hands upon her stomach and tried to sleep gently. She curled up into a small ball, gently holding herself. Zhao Yun carefully stood up, rising his body up slowly and carefully from the ground, trying not to rustle the leaves on the ground as he tried not to disturb the peace and tranquillity of Fan Luhua's sleeping state.

Zhao Yun leant his body up against the hard but dying tree where he failed to sleep that evening. He crossed his arms and stared at Luhua sleeping. He saw her twitching slightly in her sleep. She groaned as she gripped her arm tightly, digging her nails into her fleshy skin, scraping the skin back slightly. He leaned his head slightly to the side as he continued to look at her dream, or what he thought were dreams. She whimpered slightly as the nightmare returned to haunt and taunt her. She turned over as the side of her body rested on Zhao Yun's foot. He looked down to see the look of sheer horror on her face. She looked so scared, and nothing scared an assassin so much. He lowered his body and shook her gently.

" Fan Luhua, wake up" he whispered softly in her ear. And yet, his soothing voice did not get into her head as she continued to dream horrible memories. She whimpered even more. As Luhua continued to dream such horrible thoughts. She woke up finally. Her scared eyes widened as she sat up quickly. No scream this time. Just quick and swift breathing as she woke up in a hot sweat. Drops running down the side of her face. She looked up at Zhao Yun who was gently kneeling at her side. He gently tutted as he laid her back onto the forest floor as he gently stroked her hair lightly.

" You'll be okay My Lady" he whispered softly as he continued to stroke her hair. She nodded gently as she closed her eyes again. He let go of her soft silky hair and stood back up against the tree. As he thought to himself he looked over to a tree, just opposite him to see Guan Yinping gently waking up. He smiled to himself, but as he looked back down on Luhua, he continued to think to himself as he looked down on the beauty. He wondered why she was a monster, why someone would break a girl like that to form a new one, he wondered what could make such a fearless warrior like her scared as easily as that.

" Something must of broke her" he whispered to himself minutely as he had one finger underneath his nose whilst his index finger was constantly tapping against the side of his head, near the corner of his eye. He sat down against the dry cracked tree where he protected Fan Luhua whilst she slept, like her own personal guardian angel. He gently thought to himself before he began to rest gently but not sleep. There was only one simple question on Zhao Yun's mind right now, more than anything in the world at this current point in time.

"What Broke Fan Luhua ?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Fan Luhua woke in the tide of the rising sun, she yawned gently and stretched her arms out towards the cold frozen air. Her eyes were slightly red and sore. Tiny bits of sleepy crumbling in the corners of her slightly red eyes lids. She blinks a couple of times as the beams of the blaring hot sun broke through the barriers of her soft eyes. Her sun beams brightened up her sage green eyes as she began to feel more awake. Zhao Yun glared over her gently as he admired her. She scratched the back of her sore light brown silky hair in confusion. She felt like she could not remember a single thing about any of the events that happened during the peaceful night, the nightmare, Zhao Yun comforting her. Nothing. Zhao Yun bent down slightly as placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder and looked into her eyes slightly.

" Are you okay now, My Lady" he spoke out with such a soothing tone like he always did. His voice flowed gently into her cold pale ear as it took her a while to remember who's voice it was that she was hearing early in the morning. She sighed as the voice finally came to her senses. She chuckled gently as she tried not to remember her nightmare from the night. She nodded at him gently and sighed, with a slight puff in her voice.

" I will be fine, anyway, how is Guan Yinping doing ?" she said in a slightly blunt voice as she looked around the forest trying to look for Guan Yinping. Zhao Yun chuckled to himself as she gently stood up and held out his soft pale hand towards Fan Luhua. She placed her chilling hand in Zhao Yun's warm but slightly sweaty hand. He cracked a little smile to her as he pulled her up from the hard ground floor gently, sweeping her up from the floor gently. As she stood back up on her own two feet, Zhao Yun placed both of his gentle hands upon her shoulders and turned her around carefully as she soon placed her back towards Zhao Yun. She looked ahead to see Guan Yinping sitting on her own, talking to the soldier who kept her company during the night. She was chuckling gently to the guard. Guan Yinping looked over as she had such a bright smile upon her face, she saw Fan Luhua staring at her. She raised her arm up to the air and waved enthusiastically as she turned back to talk to the guard. Fan Luhua chuckled to herself as she knew Guan Yinping would be okay, nothing ever let her spirit become down. Yinping was always lively and positive. Zhao Yun chuckled as he leaned his head forwards and rested it on Fan Luhua's shoulder.

" See ? I told you she was okay" he whispered softly into her cold and death like ear. Fan Luhua chuckled as she walked over towards Guan Yinping quietly. Zhao Yun stumbled a bit as his head fell off Fan Luhua's shoulder and he wobbled slightly, his arms flailing gently as he tried to keep upright. Guan Yinping smiled as she saw the cheerful warrior approach her. Guan Yinping raised her body up from the ground, jumping slightly when she had finally stood tall. She ran over to Fan Luhua who was currently walking and wrapped her arms around her tightly and squeezed. Fan Luhua chuckled.

" I saw you having the nightmare, I've never seen you so scared before !" Guan Yinping called out as she continued to hug Fan Luhua tightly. She let go and smiled at her. Guan Yinping said the thing that was questioning Zhao Yun's mind right now. Zhao Yun walked up to the two girls and smiled softly.

" I am glad that you are feeling better Lady Guan Yinping" Zhao Yun called out gleefully as he gently patted her shoulder. They all chuckled to themselves before their cheerfulness died down as Yun Shai walked over to them, holding his Monk's Spade tightly in his right hand. He waked over, not very amused by the positive atmosphere that they were creating. He was frowning strongly as he glared deeply at Fan Luhua. She narrowed her soft green eyes at the Officer. He growled quietly in his throat before clearing it.

" We travel" He said with nothing, just a dead tone. He turned around swiftly and walked in the opposite direction to the three benevolent warriors. Zhao Yun sighed as he walked ahead of the two girls, holding his hands behind his back. He continued to think about the many possible things that could of broke Fan Luhua all those years ago. But she continued to hold her secret close to her heart. She only told Sun Ce about the event all those years ago. As the troop continued to walk through the forest, nearly arriving at the gates of Jiang Dong. Unexpected events began to happen. Yun Shai stopped as he heard a noise. A small but sharp cracking noise, a crinkling noise, like a leaf on the floor. Yun Shai held his weapon out, the crescent end sticking out towards the sharp noise. Then, a yell.

Enemy troops from the Wei kingdom apprehended the group of Wu soldiers. Several officers from the kingdom including Yue Jin, Li Dian and Wang Yi. They surged ahead of the Wei Soldiers to apprehend the three warriors. Yun Shai stepped in front of the benevolent warriors and held his Monk's spade up to Yue Jin's shining hookblades. He turned around and stared at the warriors.

" RUN !" he yelled as he lifted up his foot and kicked Yue Jin in the stomach then followed with a knocking punch to Jin's lower jaw, causing him extreme pain. Guan Yinping picked up her Dual Mace from the fallen guard next to her and began to run north out of the dark forest. Zhao Yun picked up his Dragon Spear and stayed behind to fight with Yun Shai. He swung his spear at Wang Yi, forcing her backwards. She landed on her back where she lifted up her head and scowled at Zhao Yun. She yelled as her Twin Trishulas landed on one side of Zhao Yun's spear, the other landed under it. Wang Yi used both Trishulas to flip the Spear out of Zhao Yun's hands. He gasped as the spear flew past his head and landed deeply into the ground a few metres behind his body. Wang Yi held up her sharp Trishula to his throat. She guffawed to herself as she stared at him.

" Not so fast fool" she blurted out as she continued to chuckle to herself. She turned her head to face Li Dian who had just put a solider in their rightful place. She nodded at him and looked ahead to see Fan Luhua and Guan Yinping running away from the battle. He nodded as he sprinted after them. Wang Yi turned her head back to Zhao Yun and pulled him up on his feet.

Guan Yinping huffed and puffed as she continued to run through the woods. Fan Luhua continued to run, but she bent down quickly to pick up a sword from the previous owner now dead and she continued to run, trying not to trip up her own feet. Li Dian groaned as he continued to run after the two girls. Yun Shai gasped as he dropped his Monk's Spade onto the ground and fell to his sore and damaged knees, defeated in battle by Yue Jin. He groaned as he looked up to Yue Jin, his shoulder bleed due to the slash. He looked up with such anger and hate in his eyes towards Yue Jin and the other guards looking down at him. He scowled as he leant forwards slightly, trying to get up from the ground. One of the guards held out their sword towards Yun Shai's throat and shook their head. Yun Shai huffed and puffed to himself as he growled in anger. The soldiers lifted him up and held him back as he lunged forward, trying to attack Yue Jin quickly.

" Where is Li Dian ?" Yue Jin called out loudly. Wang Yi turned her head around sharply and snarled lightly.

" Chasing the two girls" Wang Yi spoke out, yelling slightly with a growl in her voice. Zhao Yun's eyes widened as his head was lowered towards the ground. He gasped minutely as he knew Li Dian would hurt them.

Li Dian continued to run after the girls. Fan Luhua stopped as she turned around to face Li Dian. She raised the sword that she stole from the dead guard and raised it up Li Dian's wheeled Halberd to stop him from slashing down on her. She struggled as she used all of her force and weight to hold the Halberd up from her. Guan Yinping came to a halt and turned around.

" Luhua !" She yelled out, calling for her. Fan Luhua turned her head around and looked at Guan Yinping. She shook her head at Yinping.

" Go !" Luhua yelled as she continued to hold up Li Dian's weight. She was delaying him so Yinping could get away. Guan Yinping hurried away from the scene. Luhua strained and let go of the weight, as she did, she lifted up the sword and swung it across Li Dian's shoulder and continued to run off. Li Dian groaned as he fell to one knee, gripping his shoulder tightly. Wang Yi came running up to him. She snarled as she patted his shoulder lightly. Yue Jin came running up as he had Yun Shai and Zhao Yun in their hands now. Yue Jin nodded at Wang Yi.

" Get them" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as she sprinted ahead of the group after Fan Luhua and Guan Yinping. Fan Luhua turned around to see Wang Yi chasing them. Guan Yinping reached out of the forest to see the gates of Jiang Dong ahead. She gasped as she continued to run towards the gates. Fan Luhua was slightly behind but catching up. Guan Yinping reached the heavy doors and slammed her fist onto it rapidly. The gates opened to reveal Sun Ce waiting. He gasped as he saw Fan Luhua getting chased.

" Quickly" he hurried Guan Yinping into the kingdom, Fan Luhua was at the gates, but as she tried to get into the kingdom, her feet were grabbed tightly by Wang Yi. She landed on the hard ground where Wang Yi pulled her backwards and placed her Trishula up against Fan Luhua's throat. Luhua kicked Wang Yi in her stomach as she crawled over to reach the sword behind her. Luhua gripped the sword tightly and held it up to Wang Yi's stomach.

" Do not mess with me, that might be your worst mistake" Fan Luhua whispered into Wang Yi's ear. Wang Yi chuckled deeply as she bit Fan Luhua's hand deeply. She then kicked Luhua in her hip, causing her extreme pain, Luhua laid on her back in pain, groaned slightly as Wang Yi knelt over her. Forcing her Trishula into Fan Luhua's throat, causing it to bleed ever so slightly. The blood ran down the blade of the Trishula slowly as Wang Yi snarled at her.

" You'll pay for what you have done" Yi snarled in her ear. Fan Luhua sighed as she gripped the blade of the Trishula and forced it in her throat further.

" Then do it !" She yelled out loudly, kneeling on the grass. Wang Yi moved her position so both Trishulas crossed each other in front of Fan Luhua's throat, Fan Luhua gasped as she felt the coldness of the blade touch her throat. The sharpness made her shiver, but she was not scared of death. But as Wang Yi went to kill her. Sun Ce walked out of the palace doors, His dual Tonfas in his hands. Behind him were many officers, including Guan Yinping. He raised his Tonfa to Wang Yi.

" Let her go" he whispered gently. Wang Yi looked up to see the many officers aiming their weapons at her. She knelt up and back up slightly. She backed up to her group of officers where she stood with her group. Sun Ce looked down on Fan Luhua, as she looked up to him, she saw a godlike figure standing in lightness, looking down on her. Sun Ce walked off to Yue Jin.

" Give me back my officer and the two girls and Zhao Yun, and we'll be fine" he spoke out demandingly. Yun Shai growled at Li Dian. Yue Jin scowled.

" Give me Fan Luhua" Yue Jin spoke out, growling slightly in his voice. Zhao Yun's eyes widened as he kept his head down.

" I am sure we can come to a negotiation" Sun Ce spoke out softly. Yue Jin thought about the offer that Sun Ce spoke about. He would work with Sun Ce, but he hated Fan Luhua with a passion. He scowled and narrowed his eyes slightly before giving off a little nod to the god like figure. Sun Ce smiled a little as he walked back inside the palace with the new company. Fan Luhua walked along with the group, realising that this was her plan all along. Everything he had hoped for was now falling into place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The giant palace doors slammed behind the group of officers and soldiers. The giant thudding noise boomed behind Fan Luhua, sending a shuddering feeling down the very tips of her spine, causing her to react in such a way, that it jolted her senses slightly, causing her to jump slightly as she walked along the path of warriors in the courtyard.

She looked around the courtyard cautiously as each eye flicked along to each officer which stared at her menacingly. Her eye flicked from one officer to the other. She went from staring at Gan Ning to Lian Shi who was tightly gripping her Crossbow in her left hand. She scowled at Fan Luhua. But Luhua's evil green eyes looked into Lian Shi's eyes. She stared her down, Lian Shi's eyes flickered slightly as she tilted her head downwards to the ground as it started to rain gently on the kingdom. Fan Luhua felt the gently patter of rain upon her face. The coldness of the rain seeping into her hair and scalp. She shuddered slightly as she continued to walk into the palace.

Sun Ce guided the large group of warriors into the counselling halls. He opened the doors to the room where he saw Lu Xun talking to a couple of commanders. He looked up to see the group of warriors walking in.

" Leave us" Lu Xun called out gently as he ordered the soldiers away from the room. Lu Xun walked up to the door as the warriors entered the room, leaving the troops outside as he closed the doors on them and turned around and sat down by the table in the middle of the room.

" Please take a seat, warriors of Shu" Lu Xun spoke out as he gestured his hand towards a couple of chairs next to him. Zhao Yun nodded towards Fan Luhua and Guan Yinping as they walked towards the chairs and gently sat down on them, trying not to make a lot of noise. Lu Xun looked up towards Sun Ce who was staring at the Wei Warriors: Yue Jin, Wang Yi and Li Dian. Sun Ce glared at Yue Jin who's eyes were only fixated on Fan Luhua. She kept her head down towards the table. Every time she looked up just a sight bit, Yue Jin would still be scowling at her. Sun Ce folded his bulging arms together and walked around the room.

" So, why were you three on Wu's territory?" Sun Ce called out gently, his voice echoing the hall slightly as he turned around and walked back towards the three warriors in blue. Wang Yi turned her head towards Yue Jin and raised her eyebrow at him. Li Dian kept his head down to himself. Sun Ce narrowed his eyes slightly as he saw Wang Yi raise her eyebrow.

" I am assuming you are the leader here, Yue Jin" Ce called out as he shuffled forwards slightly. Yue Jin sighed as he cracked his knuckles slightly.

"We were sent to find the one that took our lord, in hope that she might help us out" Yue Jin whispered quietly to himself. Sun Ce raises an eyebrow as his head tilted down to Fan Luhua slightly. She looked up to Sun Ce before raising her small body from the lower chair and glaring at Yue Jin.

" And if I were to help you, what would your lord do to me as a consequence of my actions ?" She questioned the warriors of Wei. They lowered their heads slightly and did not answer her question. She chuckled slightly to herself.

" Hm, I thought just as much" She whispered softly to herself. Sun Ce sighed as he looked down on Zhao Yun.

" So why are you here Zhao Yun ?" he questioned the benevolent warrior. Zhao Yun stood up and bowed towards Sun Ce. And began to walk around slightly. Fan Luhua spoke out before Zhao Yun ever got the chance to.

" This is my business, my lord. I was hoping for an alliance, between the three kingdoms, in order to get our lords back to safety" she spoke out bravely. She looked around the room to see the reactions on the warrior's faces. Lu Xun placed a hand underneath his chin and thought to himself. Zhao Yun nodded his head towards Sun Ce in approval. Yue Jin however, had an entirely different approach to Fan Luhua's risky idea of an alliance.

" I think this alliance would benefit us all, it would help return out lords to safety" Lu Xun spoke out softly as he stood up from his chair. Zhao Yun nodded in approval towards Lu Xun. Yue Jin scowled.

" My Lord would never approve of this alliance" Yue Jin blurted out slightly as he huffed and puffed. Fan Luhua rolled her eyes slightly as she clenched her fists tightly. Sun Ce saw the anger within her fists and looked up towards Yue Jin.

" It is the only radical solution to all our problems" Sun Ce called out. Wang Yi chuckled to herself.

" But your ways of peace is different to ours" she called out, crossing her arms and laying them on her stomach. Guan Yinping stood up and placed her hands behind her back.

" It is the only way for us to help each other, to make an alliance and get everyone back, It does not have to last forever, just until we get everyone back" she called out with a chirpy tone. Fan Luhua looked over towards Guan Yinping, with a curious expression upon her pale face as she smiled slightly. Li Dian walked up to Yue Jin and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

" Come on, it does not have to last, just until we get Lord Cao Cao back, after that, we break the alliance" he whispered minutely into Yue Jin's ear. It took a little while for Yue Jin to process the thought into his head properly. He sighed gently to himself.

" Give us an hour to think about it" Yue Jin spoke out loudly as opened the hall doors and walked out with Li Dian and Wang Yi into the courtyard. Sun Ce sat back down on his chair and placed his head in his hands and sighed deeply. Yue Jin sat down on the bench in the courtyard where both Li Dian and Wang Yi proceeded to sit down either side of Yue Jin on the cold bench.

" Yue Jin, it might be the only way to get our lords back to the kingdom safely" Wang Yi whispered slightly towards Yue Jin. Li Dian perked up slightly.

" And besides, we can just break the alliance afterwards" Li Dian blurted out slightly before ducking down slightly as he was a bit loud. Yue Jin nodded in approval.

" I know, but would that decision just make the war even more worse ?" Yue Jin questioned both the warriors. The warriors thought to themselves as Yue Jin's question made a very good point. Would it make the war even worse ?.

" I think we should just make do with the alliance for now, and see what happens for now" Wang Yi spoke out towards Yue Jin. Yue Jin started to bop his head a little in approval with this idea.

" We will go with this for now" Yue Jin whispered softly as he rose his strong body from the bench and began to walk into the hall. Wang Yi and Li Dian trailed behind Yue Jin slightly as he burst into the Counselling room unexpectedly. Lu Xun, Sun Ce and the Shu warriors turned around sharply as they saw Yue Jin standing in the doorway with Wang Yi and Li Dian behind him. Sun Ce smiled slightly.

" Have you come to a conclusion ?" He asked the warriors of Wei, with a facial expression full of hope on his face. Fan Luhua looked towards Yue Jin and knew that he was not going to accept the offer of an alliance. Yue Jin still kept a blank facial expression on his face.

" We have" he spoke out bluntly, not changing the tone in which he spoke towards the warriors. Sun Ce tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

"And ?" he spoke out softly, wanting to know the answer urgently as the anticipation was annoying him slightly. Yue Jin chuckled softly to himself.

" We will unite" he whispered softly towards the warriors. Sun Ce smiled. Fan Luhua gasped as her mouth dropped open and her eyebrows were raised. Zhao Yun smiled a lot. Lu Xun chuckled to himself as he walked up to the warriors. Sun Ce walked up to the warriors.

" The three kingdoms shall unite against this tyrant !" Sun Ce yelled out in glory and victory like he had already won the war. Fan Luhua chuckled to herself. She thought to herself.

" My mission is a success"


	8. Chapter 7 : Wrath

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys. I've been away for a long while, such little stresses get in the way of my work, but not any more, no more stress which means more time for writing so Boom, I'm back baby ! Enjoy my fellow friends and followers ( sorry the chapter is shorter than usual ) !**

Fan Luhua looked around the darkened room to see cheer and joy from Zhao Yun and the alliance. She knew she had successfully completed her mission for Lord Liu Bei. Sun Ce cheered in joy as he began to plan celebrations for this new alliance between the three kingdoms. But what Sun Ce did not know is that the celebrations should not begin yet. Fan Luhua walked up to Sun Ce slowly, her arms behind her back. She leaned forwards and placed a hand on his strong bulging shoulders.

" My Lord, we should not begin celebrations yet, the fight is not over yet" she whispered gently in his cold ear, reminding him that he could not ignore the original reason why this alliance formed in the first place. Sun Ce closed his eyes and nodded gently. He walked away from Fan Luhua so her hand fell gently from his shoulder and walked towards the rest of the alliance.

" My Lords and Ladies, the battle is not over yet, our alliance might be successful, but we have forgotten the real reason to celebrate" Sun Ce bellowed out lightly. The alliance slowly knew their mistake.

" Of course, we should celebrate when we get our Lords and Lady Sun back and once we have defeated that evil tyrant, we shall celebrate with a giant feast for the three kingdoms !" Lu Xun called out towards the Officers. Sun Ce smirked slightly to himself and he bowed his head slightly towards Lu Xun. Lu Xun chuckled slightly to himself. He turned his head slightly towards Fan Luhua who he saw was a bit sad and depressed as she hid in a corner to herself. She hid in the shadows of the room, trying not to disturb the peace and tranquillity of the happiness in the room. Lu Xun bowed towards Sun Ce and walked over towards Fan Luhua who rested her back against the wall, her feet leaning outwards slightly. Her played around with her small dagger in her hands slightly, twiddling it around in her fingers, the coldness of the blade seeped into her thin pale fingers as she kept her head bowed down out of the way.

"My Lady, why are you hiding ?" Lu Xun whispered as he apprehended the shadows to talk to Fan Luhua. She sighed lightly to herself as she stopped twiddling the dagger.

" I have my personal goals, I need to avenge my family" she whispered to herself lightly as she began to twiddle the light dagger in her hand again. Lu Xun sighed as he stepped into the shadows with her.

" You know, you father was a good man" he whispered softly as he gently patted Fan Luhua's shoulder and walked off back to Sun Ce and the rest of the officers. She blinked a couple of time, thinking to herself.

" How does He know my father ?" she thought to herself. She put the light cold dagger back into her boot and strode out of the shadows, walking up to Lu Xun, she pulled his shoulder back tightly so he spun around lightly to face her.

" Hey !, How do you know my father ?" she yelled loudly so all of the warriors heard her. Lu Xun chuckled.

" Follow me" He whispered lightly. He walked off ahead of Fan Luhua. She looked back to see all of the warriors staring at her. Zhao Yun closed his eyes and bowed his head to her, with a slight smile upon his cheerful face. She turned around and breathed deeply, she had no clue what awaited her.

Fan Luhua walked behind Lu Xun, each foot step catching up with his feet. As they walked along the corridor, other officers from Wu stared at her with evil eyes, knowing who she was and what she did to them. As she walked along the darkened corridor, they came upon a secret room, access by key only. Lu Xun pulled out a small rusted key and unlocked the old door slowly. He pulled it open and allowed Fan Luhua to walk in. Luhua walked in gently for the room to be dark, not seeing anything around her. Lu Xun took a candle and lit up two bowls full of a flammable substance which lit the room up brightly.

The room revealed to the a shrine of kinds, a memorial room. She looked around to see a statue of a man. On the name written beneath it was " Fan Dian, A fearless Warrior, A respected Commander, a dedicated husband and a honourable father". Luhua walked up to the slightly rusted statue with was dripping water down it as there was a leak coming from somewhere carefully as she continued to lay eyes upon the plaque. She knelt down gently next to it to see a dead crippled now brown rose laying next to the rusted old plaque. She placed a cold hand upon the rusted name as all this brought back memories of her father, her mother and her brother and all the joy she had in the world before now. She felt the memories come flooding back to her. She sobbed lightly, for an assassin like her, she thought she would never cry so hard, but one day, all have to cry. She turned around to face Lu Xun. He looked down with sorrowful eyes as he saw the cold tears roll down Luhua's pale face, she sniffled and sobbed slightly, shuddering slightly as she breathed in.

" You father was a good man, and a respected Commander of the Wu forces" he said quietly as he rubbed his hands together nervously. Fan Luhua perked up her head up slightly and she twisted her body around to face Lu Xun.

" Wu, I-I thought my father was a soldier for the yellow turbans ?" she questioned Lu Xun as she stuttered lightly. All Lu Xun could do was sigh at her grief.

" When Sun Jian met your father, he was easily turned, he joined us to protect you and your brother, everything he done was for the protection of your family" Lu Xun whispered to Fan Luhua. She blinked a couple of times before realizing that Lu Xun was right. She stood up from the floor, standing tall, teats rolling down her face slowly. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped it toughly. She finished sobbing to herself as the memories of her family were painful. She sighed as she walked up to Lu Xun and shook his hand lightly. " Thank you for showing me this place" she whispered to him. She strode out of the room quickly, sobbing lightly as she slammed the door behind her, the pain was hurting her so much. She leaned against the old wooden door gently and slid down it, her knees up to her face, cradling herself, sobbing in her knees. She sobbed at the thought that her father never said anything to her. Her father lied to her all this time about what he did. He lied for her own protection.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua sat at the door, crying her eyes out for nearly an hour. The Wind blew lightly into the corridor, making it colder. Fan Luhua's straight fringe flowed over her eyes lightly. She lifted her head up from her knees. Tears finished rolling down her pale face. She looked up with calm eyes, but she suddenly felt a sense of anger come upon her. Her green eyes narrowed slightly, her eyebrows lowered slightly, her lip trembled slightly due to this anger. She opened her mouth wide and screamed loudly, her scream echoed in the hallways and into the room where all the Officers were. Zhao Yun turned his head sharply and heard the painful scream. Zhao Yun took out his spear and ran out of the room quickly. Guan Yinping gasped and followed behind him.

Zhao Yun ran down the hallway to see Fan Luhua on her knees, her head tucked into her lap against the door. Her hand was clenched up into a fist next to her knee, the other hand holding her green necklace.

" My Lady, a-are you okay ? We heard you screaming" Zhao Yun called out soothingly. Guan Yinping stood next to Zhao Yun. Sun Ce, Yue Jin, Wang Yi and Li Dian arrived, and stood behind Zhao Yun, looking at Fan Luhua. But she stopped sobbing, she was laughing.

" M-my Lady ?" Zhao Yun called out softly. Fan Luhua lifted up her head from her lap, Zhao Yun could see the anger in her eyes, a large wide grin on her face that made her seem Psychotic. She continued to cackle loudly.

"A-are you okay ?" Guan Yinping asked Fan Luhua. Luhua laughed loudly and chuckled with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm going to kill them all" she whispered lightly with a laugh in her speech. She continued to laugh as the Psychotic look on her face was not going to disappear any time soon. Li Dian's eyes widened lightly, Yue Jin turned his head sharply to Sun Ce. He looked behind then looked ahead to Zhao Yun and raised an eyebrow. Wang Yi stepped forward a little, holding her Twin Trishulas tightly in each hand. Zhao Yun lowered himself to the ground, putting his spear on the floor before moving closely to Fan Luhua and placing a gentle hand on her knee.

" My Lady, are you sure you're al-" Zhao Yun spoke out before being cut off by Fan Luhua. She raised her body upwards quickly, standing tall. She took her hand which contained the necklace within and held it tightly to her chest.

" I'M FINE, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL, ALL THE YELLOW TURBANS, DONG ZHUO, LU BU, ALL THE EVIL IN THIS WORLD, FOR THE SAKE OF THIS COUNTRY !" she screamed loudly, her eyes tightly shut, yelling at the top of her voice as loud as she could shout. Zhao Yun backed up quickly, stumbling a little. Wang Yi rolled her eyes lightly and stepped forward confidently and held her Trishula up to Luhua's neck, digging it into her throat slightly.

" That's enough" Wang Yi chuckled softly. Zhao Yun walked up to Wang Yi and pulled her Trishula down away from Fan Luhua's neck.

"THAT'S enough. Leave her be" he whispered into Wang Yi's ear. Yi sighed and withdrew her weapon from Fan Luhua. Zhao Yun placed his hand upon Fan Luhua's shoulder.

" What do you mean ?" he whispered into her ear. She sighed.

" I'm going to avenge my family, and I'm going to kill that tyrant myself, No regrets" she whispered to Zhao Yun before storming away from the scene. Sun Ce sighed and walked towards Zhao Yun.

" What was that all about ?" Sun Ce whispered to Zhao Yun. He sighed lightly as he watched Fan Luhua walk away down the cold corridor.

" I think you got the Assassin you were finally looking for" Zhao Yun whispered softly. Sun Ce raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" What do you mean ?" Ce asked Zhao Yun. He sighed lightly.

" She just expressed her anger like a true Assassin" Zhao Yun whispered softly. Sun Ce looked down to the ground where he sighed lightly before looking back up at Zhao Yun again.

" You need to look after her, she is your responsibility now, find her." Sun Ce called out at Zhao Yun. Yun nodded his head lightly as he placed his fist within his hand and bowed to Sun Ce. He rose his head up lightly to reveal his light blushing cheeks. He sharply turned his body around to face away from Zhao Yun before walking away from Sun Ce. He strode heavily, bouncing lightly within each pounding footstep down the corridor as he searched for Fan Luhua. Sun Ce sighed lightly as he shook his head form side to side.

" That girl is going to be trouble, for all of us" Sun Ce whispered to himself lightly before walking back to the counsel room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua stood alone in the courtyard. Pacing back and forth from the cold stone bench to the old decaying tree. Each step she stood, slamming it hard into the ground, she thought about how she would slay those who have harmed her, and who have tried to harm her. She came to a stop in between the tree and the bench. As she came to this halt, she sighed longingly. She sat down slowly, crossing her legs whilst she lowered herself to the ground. She sat on the soft moist ground. She placed her small soft fingers into the soil on the ground. She sighed as she shut her eyes, embracing the coldness of the moist soil. She kept her eyes closed.

The wind blew lightly against the coldness of her eyelids, making them even more colder than they already were. Her red soft lips quivered slightly as the bitter cold wind seeped into her pale skin. She was as cold as Ice. She opened her eyes to see dark black clouds closing into the palace grounds. She sighed as a single raindrop fell onto her nose, then multiple raindrops began to fall onto her face gracefully. She did not move an inch. The coldness of the rain and wind seemed to bind into Luhua's skin, as it did not bother her much.

Zhao Yun was walking curiously around the castle, looking for Fan Luhua. He reached the end of the hallway to see it raining heavily outside.

" I doubt she's out here..." Zhao Yun whispered to himself. But his eye caught onto the armour on her shoulders shining slightly as the rain continued to fall. He walked outside cautiously, trying not to be caught by Luhua. He hid behind the old decaying tree to see her sitting there in the pouring rain, her eyes closed, and relaxed as her hands still lay in the soil. She looked peaceful. He continued to admire the fact that she was not bothered by it all. She was peaceful in the middle of a war. Zhao Yun continued to admire her beauty as water dripped down her face.

" I know you're there" Fan Luhua called out. Zhao Yun ducked slightly, but then realized there was no-one else around in the courtyard except him and her. He cautiously walked out from behind the tree and towards her slightly. He bowed his head.

" I am sorry to disturb you My Lady" He called out softly, trying not to be loud to disturb the peace. The only sounds that Fan Luhua focused on was the sounds of the rain pattering onto the floor and His voice. She sighed as she opened her eyes once more. The slight breaks of sunlight from the black clouds seeped into her eyes, causing her to react by raising her hand to her eyes. She looked up to Zhao Yun who stood there, looking very awkward.

" You didn't disturb me" She called out. She sighed lightly as she continued to sit on the floor. Zhao Yun looked down on her, He placed his gentle hand out towards her. She looked up at him, glaring slightly into his eyes with a scowl, then looked back down at the ground as she rejected Yun's hand. Zhao Yun withdrew his hand from her, gently curling it into a light fist. He gently crouched down next to Fan Luhua then placed himself onto the floor next to her, sitting calmly next to her.

" Why are you out here ?" Zhao Yun whispered softly into her cold freezing ear. She sighed lightly as the petals from the blossom tree began to fall gently due to the strength of the howling wind.

" Because I need my revenge, my father helped you all out, I shall do the same" she mumbled to herself quiet. Zhao Yun just gave her a look of concern, but understood what she meant. He sighed as he placed his hand onto hers gently. She quickly shot her head to face his. She looked into his eyes for a split second before looking away back into the distance, slipping her hand out from underneath Zhao Yun's. As she slipped her hand away, his hand immediately reacted, he shot out his hand again to grab hers and she pulled it away. She turned around again to face him. He could not say a word, he just had the look of concern on his face. So gentle, so afraid, so cold. In that fear, being afraid, two possible immediate reactions sparked from Fan Luhua's senses, either she could punch him, or kiss him. And she knew exactly which one she was going to do. She raised her raised her right fist and went to go and punch Zhao Yun. But he immediately held up his other hand to catch the punch. He brought her hand down and interlocked his fingers into hers. She struggled a little bit but then calm down. He wrapped his arms around her gently and brought her head to his chest and calmed her down.

" Let go of me !" she yelled loudly from his chest. He wrapped his arms around her even tighter and hushed her down, stroking her softly silky hair gently and the anger began to turn to tears, She sobbed loudly as the clear angry tears rolled down her pale face quickly as her sadness revealed how terrified she was of what her duty was and what she has to do now. Zhao Yun shushed her down as he continued to stroke her hair. Zhao Yun sighed lightly.

" I know you are afraid, and it is okay to be afraid, sometimes your anger gets the best of you, you try your best to remain angry, but I know you, and you are terrified. And no-one can blame you for being as such. Your sadness comes from pain, and your pain comes from anger. It's okay..." Zhao Yun hushed her down even more as he whispered those gentle words into her troubled mind. Fan Luhua shuddered a little within Zhao Yun's arms as she continued to cry a little, but as she continued to think about those kind words that Zhao Yun spoke. She calmed down a little. And her breathing became more calm.

" I...I have...I have to do this...It's my duty..." she stuttered lightly, slightly breathless as Zhao Yun continued to calm her down gently. He lifted her head up from her chin and kissed her cold forehead gently before cuddling her again.

"I know my Lady, you will be fine, I understand this is not easy, but you have to do this...I will not be as simple as you think it might be" he said as he stroked her hair lightly. Fan Luhua closed her eyes lightly as she began to enjoy Zhao Yun stroking her hair, comforting her as he knew exactly how she felt about this situation. She sighed as she relaxed whilst his warm thick arms kept her protected from the cold. Zhao Yun turned around to see Lu Xun walking towards them. He raised one of his hands from Fan Luhua and waved it away from Lu Xun, implying that they required peace. Lu Xun bowed his head lightly and turned away from them two, walking back into the palace halls. Fan Luhua sighed lightly as she raised her hand to touch his, to hold his hand.

" I'm going to die, Aren't I ?" she whispered softly as she looked into the sunset, fearing for her life. Zhao Yun emptied a little gasp from his lips before forcing her head up to face him.

" Listen to me, you will not die, you're a fighter, when you get to the situation, you will know what is the right thing to do. Trust me, if you make the right choice, you will not die" Zhao Yun whispered in her ear. She looked up to him, looking in his glistening eyes, staring into them deeply. She shuddered slightly before speaking.

" Zhao Yun... I really do...like you" she whispered. At this point in time, Fan Luhua was no longer the assassin everyone knew her for, but she was now exposed of this, the assassin was just a cover, she is really just a scared woman trying to make a difference. Zhao Yun's eyes widened as she was being honest. He sighed and chuckled lightly.

" I know...I suspected. I like you too..." he whispered gently into her ear. She smiled lightly before moving in for a kiss. Zhao Yun moved in closer and closer until their lips met, The coldness of her lips and the heat from his lips mixed to create one warm kiss. But as they kissed lightly. A boom like sound thundered though the palace halls, and into the courtyard. They both gasped as they released from the kiss. Their heads shot round quickly to face the palace from where the thundering sound originated from. They looked into the distance to see black coal like smoke rising from the palace halls, as red orange like embers rising from the ashes and the fire roared loudly as the flames rose up from the palace halls. The smell of smoke quickly moved in the wind from the palace to the courtyard where the smell rose up their nostrils, the burning smell was terrible and they began to cough and splutter lightly. There had been an explosion in the palace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	9. Chapter 8: Wings Of Pain

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while. This chapter is dedicated to one of my new author friends for giving me inspiration once again. You know who you are, and many thanks, this chapter is for you. Enjoy all !**

Zhao Yun and Fan Luhua gasped as the smoke pained their lungs, they began to head swiftly into the palace where the smoke rose from. Fan Luhua ran quickly head of Zhao Yun where the corridors were full of light puffy smoke, she went to open the doors but they were jammed. Zhao Yun pushed Luhua out the way and kicked open the fiery doors to see the others in the room climb out of the windows. Fan Luhua sighed and ran back out of the castle again to where they met up once again.

" What the hell is going on !?" Fan Luhua called out at the top of her voice, coughing and spluttering slightly from where the smoke has begun to intoxicate her poor lungs. Sun Ce breathed gently as he was crouched over, his hands on his knees breathing, he looked up to Lu Xun menacingly. Lu Xun released a slight chuckle and then gulped quickly, a drop of sweat ran down his cool head, dropping down to the edge of his chin. Fan Luhua growled slightly as she stormed ahead and grabbed him by his throat, pushing her fingernails deeper and deeper into his neck, hoping she would make him bleed.

"What did you do !?" she yelled into his eardrum with such a screech. Lu Xun was unable to speak as his airway was being cut of, and quickly. Zhou Yu tapped Luhua on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

" You might find that Lu Xun was planning a fire attack, but when he was aiming his arrow for the board, he shot the curtain instead..." he chuckled lightly before backing up. Luhua closed her eyes to think for a second. She opened them, chuckling slightly before letting him go. He coughed and spluttered before gaining air once again to his lungs.

" I do apologize..." she whispered softly in his ear so no-one would hear, as she held her hand out to help him up. He nodded lightly before placing his hand within her own. She gripped tightly and pulled him up from the wet soggy ground. Sun Ce chuckled lightly, but looked around to realize someone was missing.

" Where is Yun Shai...anyone see him ?" he called out. He looked around to see the expression on the faces of each and every single person only to realize that none of them knew where he was. He could still be in the building, he could of got out but be elsewhere, no-one knows where he went. Fan Luhua thought to herself lightly: " Where has he gone now..." she thought to herself in concern of his whereabouts.

Yun Shai sat on the hill where the break of dawn appeared over the hilltop. He sat there twiddling an item in his hand, a ring, a wedding ring. He appeared down on the silver circle in which he held in his soft warm hands carefully, treasuring it all he can. He thought to himself, on how many memories these ring held. He closed his eyes gentle, remembering all he could. A memory sparked off the thought of the ring in his hand, one memory being when he first met the love of his life, how beautiful she was when he first laid eyes on her, her hair waving in the wind, her smile being hidden under her hands when she giggled. She was all he could ever ask for, she was perfect. But another memory came back, one which snapped Yun Shai back into his senses. He thoughts about when he left for war, and came back. He lost his wife to another man, the rage, the person he once was lived no longer. He opened his eyes and sighed

" Why is this world a cruel place..." he thought to himself lightly. He snapped his head around to see Lu Xun heading his way. He quickly slipped his ring away out of sight. He cleared his throat and stood up tall, and proud.

" Yun Shai, we were worried about you. Are you alright ?" Lu Xun called towards the tall strong soldier. Yun Shai nodded his head in approval.

"I am fine my lord, where is everybody ?" he questioned to Lu Xun.

" Everybody is in the courtyard, waiting for you" Lu Xun spoke out softly. Although Lu Xun knew Yun Shai well. He placed a gentle hand on his wide muscular bulging shoulder, squeezing gently in

" You were thinking of Her. I know..." He whispered out. Yun Shai tipped his head to the ground lightly, but then rose it quickly, and walked away swiftly and quickly as he no longer wanted to feel these emotions. He stopped and took the ring out. He look at it carefully. He sighed and dropped it to the ground before walking off. Lu Xun came along and sighed. He picked up the ring from the cold wet grass and stared at it. The water droplets shining off the ring. He sighed as he knew Yun Shai might want the ring back one day, so he placed the ring away and out of sight, safe and hidden.

Yun Shai stormed towards the group of people standing within the cold smoky court yard. He looked ahead to see the palace smoking lightly as smoke poured out of the windows. It began to calm down a little as the fire dispersed in time. Yun Shai's eyes widened.

" What the hell happened here ?!" Yun Shai called out. The people around him, covered in smoke looked down and giggled slightly as they all looked towards Lu Xun laughing revealing their bright white teeth.

" Well...Lu Xun accidentally set the room on fire when practising for a fire attack..." Sun Ce sniggered slightly as he held his hand up to mouth to hide his smile. Yun Shai chuckled lightly.

"Why did I suspect as much...?" he whispered to Lord Sun Ce. All the warriors began to laugh. All but one. Fan Luhua. She stood far in the distance away from the group where she stood alone, listening to the laughter and the conversation happening. She thought of how she used to be like that with her family before they died. She heard all the different sounds, different tones of laughter from each individual warrior, how each laughed in their own way, each individual facial expression. One in particular, when Lu Xun laughed, she saw something that resembled something that was like her brother once. She curled her fist up slightly with a tear gently forming in the corner of her eye and walked off in anger and pain. For an angel like her had fallen into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua looked into the horizon where she thought long and hard about her family. She looked down at her hands, how cold and pale they were. She clenched them as she remembers holding the bloody hand of her dying brother, how she could not hold on forever, and how she could not hold onto the hands of her mother and father. She did not have any time to mourn over the horrible and cruel death of her family. As she stood there in the middle of the field, the grass began to sway lightly from side to side as the breeze from the wind forced it to sway. She closed her light eyes and stood there, listening to the light whistle of the wind. She took her arms out and threw them backwards, opening her arms. She stood there, arms wide open, feeling the nature of the area, alone and not to be disturbed.

As she stood there, listening to the nature of the area. She opened her eyes to realize how calm she felt. How calm she felt about what she had to do. The wind began to get stronger and stronger, until the wind done something incredible. One in which Zhao Yun had the pleasure of witnessing. He stood from a distance, watching and studying how she would act on her own. As the wind got stronger, it blew nearly all the blossom flowers off the tree above her. The blossom petals began to split off the flower one by one as the flowers rained onto Luhua. However the wind was strong and powerful, it began to blow in a particular direction, so the petals on the floor began to rise upwards in an anticlockwise direction around Fan Luhua. She opened her eyes and began to laugh lightly as her hair began to flick upwards with the wind and the flowers. She closed her eyes as she felt the petals brush past her body as it continued to rise. Zhao Yun's eyes widened a little as she walked closer towards her. As her arms were still held out and her eyes were closed, Luhua began turning around slowly as she felt as if this moment, she had the slightest bit of freedom left to enjoy before her mission takes place. Zhao Yun looked at the beauty of her. Saw how each petal would lightly brush past her light pale cheek. How soft it might of felt. He walked in closer to see her, saw how beautiful she looked as she felt the nature around her. She opened her eyes to see Zhao Yun staring at her. Her mouth was slightly open as she saw him, she sighed. As she sighed, the wind began to die down,so the rosy soft petal fell back to the autumn ground again. She stared at him as he continued to walk over towards her, except with a faster pace.

" Z-Zhao Yun ?" she stuttered lightly from her cold pale lips. Zhao Yun walked right up to her, his body almost touching hers. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer. She gasped lightly as she looked into his deep caring eyes.

" What are you-..." she spoke out however she was cut off by Zhao Yun's lips gently touching hers. She puled back lightly as she looked into his eyes again.

" Why did you do that ?" she questioned him. He sighed, tilting his head down slightly in shame.

" I wanted to pick up where we left off..." he whispered lightly, but loud enough for Fan Luhua to hear. She sighed and chuckled lightly.

" I know how you feel, you don't need to prove it..." she whispered as she gently slipped herself out of his arms. Zhao Yun showed an expression of concern. Luhua's eyes began to fill up with tears gently.

" If I am to succeed this mission, I cannot be with you" she whispered softly. A single tear ran down her face. Zhao Yun stuttered slightly as he could not speak.

" My mission could kill me and it most likely will. And I cannot bear to break your heart even more if my life was to be lost. And this mission, I take it alone...I truly am sorry" she sobbed lightly to him before running away. She stormed off the hill. Before she properly went away, she wiped her eyes of the tears and turned back to look at Zhao Yun. His caring eyes staring deeply into hers. She could not bear it any more. She walked back up the hill and fell into his arms. She lifted her gentle head up and kissed him passionately. He could only respond by holding her tightly and kissing her back. He let go and looked at her. He wiped the tear from her soft gentle cheek.

" I know you are afraid. But you do not need to be afraid of upsetting or losing me. I will always be here" he whispered softly into her ear. She sighed as she hugged him tightly. He pulled her up and stood her still, holding her shoulders lightly so she stood in place. He wiped the tear off her soft rosy cheek, he smiled and sighed at her.

" Come on, we have a war to win" he whispered. She nodded lightly as her senses kicked back in, she was still the assassin everyone knew her for, just she now had a bit more humanity within her. She walked with Zhao Yun back to the palace where everyone waited to discuss battle plans, to attack Dong Zhuo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua and Zhao Yun arrived at the courtyard where the palace grounds where smoking lightly as the raging fire had died down. They stood with the group of warriors outside the palace where the discussion took place, the discussion on how to take down the forces outside Dong Zhuo's palace.

" Everyone, if we are to take down Dong Zhuo, we must come up with a plan to take out the first line of defence, the yellow turbans and other forces." Lu Xun called out as he stood proud next to Sun Ce as his strategist. Fan Luhua looked around at the people's faces, they seemed confused. Fan Luhua sighed and cleared her throat slightly louder than usual. Everyone turned their heads towards her. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"If I may, I know this place off the back on my hand, and I know the most likely place in which Dong Zhuo will send his troops to" she called out to the others, feeling quite proud of herself for knowing this information. She smirked slightly whilst trying to hide it. Lu Xun nodded

" And where would this be ?" he questioned her on the whereabouts of the army.

" They are to be found at the centre of the palace, a small amount of troops will be placed within the castle if there were to be a strike on the palace, with about 90% of the army out in the front of the castle. Only the strongest of troops will protect Dong Zhuo" she called out proudly.

" Meaning Lu Bu and Lu Lingqi will be inside protecting that tyrant" Sun Ce spoke softly towards the worried as he stepped forwards slightly.

" Not forgetting Diao Chan..." Fan Luhua whispered lightly as she thoughts to herself. How could Fan Luhua kill her friends, her family who had cared for her for so many years ? These thoughts kept running through her mind as she had to make a difficult choice, but she knew what she had to do, no stopping her even if her once friends get in her way. She cleared her throat lightly and continued to speak.

" Even if these warriors get in the way, we have to get to Dong Zhuo. He needs to be killed if there is to be peace and prosperity in the land. But we need a plan on who strikes where" she spoke out softly, trying to get to the point. Lu Xun nodded at her smiling slightly.

" So we come up with a plan then" Lu Xun chuckled lightly. Li Dian stepped forwards and cleared his throat. The room fell silent quickly and turned towards him.

" If I may my lord, the warriors of Wei would be able to deal with those front lines easily if Wu would help us" he calmly spoke out lightly. Sun Ce thought for a second then nodded.

" Our forces and your forces will help to take out those front lines in front of the palace" He spoke out with a proud voice. Wang Yi nodded.

"Yes but who is going to get past the second and third ranks ?" she questioned their plan. Fan Luhua stepped in.

"That would be me" she said not with a single stutter or sign of fear in her. Zhao Yun gasped but stepped forward lightly.

" You cannot do that alone. Myself, lady Guan Yinping and the Shu forces shall step in to take out the second and third lines" he bellowed lightly trying his best to protect her. She sighed whilst rolling her eyes.

"Fine, then me and Lu Xun shall take out the smaller group of soldiers waiting inside the castle along with Sun Ce and Li Dian, with us four, we shall take out the smaller group of stronger soldiers waiting inside the palace and get to Dong Zhuo" she yelled out whilst trying to motivate the council of warriors. Sun Ce chuckled lightly and nodded to her.

" Seems we have ourselves a plan, but who deals with Lu Bu and Lu Lingqi before we get to Dong Zhuo ?" he questioned her plan. All the warriors on the room seemed confused yet concerned about who was going to deal with such a strong warrior like him. Luhua stepped forward.

"I believe it is my place to deal with the demons. Lu Bu made me like this, I think it seems fair that I put him in his place" she spoke softly with her head place downwards trying not to look at the warriors.

"So be it" Sun Ce whispered to her lightly. Yue Jin stepped forwards lightly.

" However I deem it sensible that when we attack the front lines. The Wu forces come from straight ahead whereas the Wei forces come in from both sides for a surprise attack. Then the Shu forces come charging in from the sidelines from the forest to attack the second and third lines. That way we can get to Dong Zhuo easier and quicker" Yue Jin lightly spoke as he gave the warriors an idea.

" If Luhua goes to attack Lu Bu and his daughter, she cannot fight this alone or she will die. Lu Xun and myself shall take him on" Li Dian called out. Sun Ce nodded lightly as he chuckled to the group.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we have ourself a plan of attack" Sun Ce chuckled. All the warriors in the room nodded at him in respect. Luhua however was eager to walk off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fan Luhua hastily made her way to the peaceful fields where she began to sigh lightly.

" I have to do this, I need to kill Lu Bu and earn my peace" she kept thinking to herself as she knew this mission of hers, her final mission might just take her life. But she knew what she had to do no matter the cost.

" Luhua !" a voice called out. It was Lu Xun. He came running into the field. The Scarlett clothing caught her eye quickly as she turned around and bowed to him.

" Yes ?" she said softly with a slight tone of regret. Lu Xun bowed back to her in respect and sighed.

"We are to leave for Dong Zhuo's palace at first light, clear ?" he spoke out. She nodded.

"Yes, clear..." she kept thinking to herself. Lu Xun noticed she was being troubled by something deep in her confused and hurting mind.

"What's wrong my lady ?" he called out in a caring voice.

" Nothing, I just know what I have to do now, no matter what it costs me. I have to kill Lu Bu."


End file.
